Cuidados amorosos Leni x Lincoln
by KikeS23
Summary: Luego de haber recibido una fuerte golpiza, Lincoln se encuentra con una pierna enyesada y su hermana Leni, lo cuida mientras en su camino a la recuperación un sentimiento florece entre ellos.
1. Capitulo 1 Cuidado de Hermanas

**Capitulo 1. Cuidado de Hermanas**

A las afueras de la escuela de Royal Woods, se encuentran lincoln junto a su mejor amigo Clyde y Ronnie Anne, los chicos charlaban sobre lo que haría en fin de semana para pasar el tiempo junto a sus otros amigos, en ese momento se cruzo Chandler en su camino junto a sus dos matones que lo seguían, solo para molestar a Lincoln.

-Lincoln: Que quieres , tu y tus tontos matones.- Miro a Chandler algo enojado, mientras se preparaba para lo peor.

-Chandler: Loud, sabes que tienes algo que deseo y lo quiero ahora, así que si no me lo entregas sufrirás las consecuencias. -Con una sonrisa maliciosa ve a Lincoln y a sus amigos mientras sus dos matones personales se colocan frente a el.

-Ronnie: Chandler no seas tarado y déjanos en paz ademas Lincon no te va a dar nada. -La joven latina, se preparo para pelear aunque al ver a esos dos matones proteger a Chandler, sabia que no seria fácil ganar la pelea.

-Clyde: N..No abra otra forma mas pacifica de resolver las cosas, ademas que es lo que tanto quieres de Lincoln. -Miro con duda pero temeroso a aquellos bravucones que estaban sometiéndolos.

-Chandler: Lincoln tiene en su mochila en nuevo juego de Ace Savvy y lo quiero!. -Grito en forma berrinchuda aquel chico bravucon.

-Lincoln: JAMAS! - Grito envalentonado el joven loud- No sabes lo que me costo conseguir el juego, las horas interminables en la fila para poder obtenerlo, así que no lo arrancaras de mis manos Chandler. - Miro muy enojado a Chandler, y este con un chasquido de sus dedos ordeno golpear a los tres jovencitos.

Lincoln empezó a golpear a unos de los bravucones mientras, Ronnie Anne defendía al pobre de Clyde de uno de ellos, mientras Clandler miraba desde una posición alejada como golpeaban a los 3 chicos, uno de los bravucones logro quitarle la mochila a Lincoln y sustrajo el tan ansiado juego para Chandler.

-Chandler: Chicos ya obtuvimos lo que queríamos, vamos a mi casa a jugar y a comer golosinas, dejen a estos perdedores hay -Los bravucones golpean un poco a lincoln antes de irse y este muy mal herido queda inconsciente en el suelo.

Poco después Lincoln se encuentra en el cuarto de Lori y Leni, se siente aun muy mal herido pero sus heridas ya no se sentían tan dolorosas por el ungüento que su hermana genio le había aplicado a sus heridas.

-Lori: Literalmente convertiré a esos niños en pretzel humanos por hacerle esto a nuestro hermanito. - Dijo una molesta lori al ver a su hermanito todo golpeado y herido.

-Leni: Linky, ¿estas bien porque te hicieron esto? - Una triste y preocupada leni acaricia la cabellera de su hermanito menor al verlo en un estado tan malherido.

-Lynn: Ese Chandler cuando lo vea lo moleré a golpes con mi bat -La cara de enojada de lynn no tenia precedentes, pues no soportaba que dejaran tan maltrecho a su hermano menor y menos un bravucon de la categoría de Chandler.

Lincoln despertó lentamente, se percato te la situación y miro a sus hermanas estas se dieron cuenta de que había despertado y se acercaron a verlo, todas al unisono preguntaron.

-¿Lincoln te encuentras bien?.

-Lincolnd: Me siento mejor, pero aun me duele el cuerpo - Mira el vendaje y el yeso que se encuentra en su pierna izquierda - ¿Chicas que le paso a Clyde y a Ronnie Anne? -aquel joven preocupado por sus amigos, pues al ver sus heridas temió lo peor para ellos.

-Lori: Están bien, ellos solo tienen moretones - asintió lori mientras miraba con rabia y dolor a su hermanito- La peor parte la llevaste tu hermanito, esos tontos, aarhgg! -Enfadada lori aprieta fuertemente sus puños-

-Leni: Linky, de verdad te sientes bien no quieres quedarte acostado un poco mas -Leni triste y con la voz un poco quebrada acaricia otro poco la cabellera blanquecina de su hermanito menor, mientras trata de aguantar el impulso de no llorar.

-Lucy: Lincoln, si necesitas algo nosotras podemos ayudarte.

-Lincoln: Gracias chicas por su apoyo, y claro lucy se que podre contar con ustedes - Sonrió el joven muchacho a sus hermanas.

-Luna: ¿Hermanito y porque esos bravucones tontos te golpearon?-pregunto rockera, algo consternada por su hermanito menor.

-Luan: ¿Si hermano, porque esos tontos te pegaron tan fuertemente?- Dijo la joven bromista, miro a Lincoln con una cara de duda y preocupación.

-Lola y Lana: ¿Si hermano dinos porque?

Lincoln baja la mirada y se entristece, con la voz muy baja y algo melancólica le dice a sus hermanas, -Recuerdan la fila que hice durante horas para comprar el juego de mi historieta favorita, el tonto de Chandler se entero y fue con sus matones a quitarme mi juego, quería ir a la casa de Clyde con Ronnie Anne y jugar un poco con ellos, pero esos tontos.. -El joven muchacho, empezabas a sollozar de tristeza al recordar aquel acto tan vil y despreciable que hizo Chandler.

Leni al ver a su hermanito ponerse de esa manera lo abraza con ternura acorrucandolo en su pecho, algo en ella despertó era un sentimiento de proteger a su querido hermanito menor y poder ver su hermosa y cálida sonrisa que le dedicaba a toda sus hermanas y que en ella la hacia sentir bien y reconfortada.

-Leni: Linky no te preocupes, conseguiremos un nuevo juego para ti, así que no estés triste si hermanito -Miro con una tenue pero forzada sonrisa a su hermano menor, el cual estaba triste y adolorido.

Las hermanas Loud decidieron dejar a Leni a cargo de cuidar a su único hermano esa noche, mientras que los padres loud ideaban la forma de enfrentar a al director de la escuela y a los padres de aquellos chicos los cuales malograron a su único hijo barón.

Mientras todas los habitantes loud se iban a dormir, Leni se colocaba algo mas cómodo para poder pasar la noche mientras cuidaba a un joven Lincoln todo mal trecho, ya el jovencito se había dormido desde hacia rato el pobre estaba agotado y adolorido así que su escape para aquella deplorable situación era estar dormido, al menos así no sentiría los dolores que provocaban los moretones y la pierna rota.

-Leni: L..Linky.. -Con una voz quebrantada, se acerca a su hermanito lo acorruca en ella sin lastimar lo o despertarlo, sin duda Leni le dolía ver a su hermanito querido en esa condición, aunque en el fondo sabe que aun es mas duro para ella, porque lo ama mas que como aun hermano, sabe que ello esta mal pero el jovencito había robado su corazón desde hacia mucho, pues el la ayudaba cuando trabajaba en sus nuevos vestidos y manualidades sin quejarse, siempre disfrutando su tiempo con ella.

Y así paso la noche, Leni se quedo dormida cuidado a su pobre hermanito mientras este acorrucado dormía placenteramente junto a su hermana sin dudas su hermana mayor era cálida y reconfortante, jamas se había sentido tan bien al dormir a pesar de estar maltrecho, ademas el olor de aquella muchacha hacia todo mejor, pues tenia un aroma delicado y dulce.

A la mañana siguiente la familia Loud, realizo su tan acostumbrada rutina diaria de hacer la fila en el baño exceptuando claro era aquellos dos hermanos, las chicas seguían preocupadas pero sabían que su hermano estaría bien en las manos de su hermana mayor. Podría ser algo tonta pero sin dudas era muy buena atendiendo a sus hermanas cuando estaban enfermas o convalecientes, sin duda era la mejor en eso aparte de su obvia habilidad con la costura y las manualidades.


	2. Incomodidad de Hermanos Parte I

**Incomodidad de Hermanos Parte I**

Lincoln despierta en los brazos de su hermana, la cual lo había atendido y cuidado durante toda la noche, este se ruboriza un poco al verla tan cerca de el y en esa situación ya que para el no era normal el dormir junto a sus hermanas mayores, no desde que tenia 4 años cuando tenia miedo de aquel supuesto monstruo que se ocultaba debajo de su cama y que solo era un montón de ropa sucia y objetos bajo de ella.

Lincoln cuidadosamente sin despertar a Leni se separa de ella y observa bien sus heridas y moretones, la mayoría había desaparecido gracias al ungüento que le había proporcionado su hermana menor lisa, aunque este se vio un poco entristecido por verse con una pierna rota. Sabia que aquellos matones se propasaron con la intensidad de los golpes y casi podrían haberle quitado la vida, sentía una enorme rabia e impotencia de no poder defenderse y salir vencedor, aunque lo intentase, sabia perfectamente que nunca podría ganarle así estuviera acompañado de su amiga Ronnie Anne y Clyde.

Leni poco a poco va abriendo sus ojos y extiende sus brazos en búsqueda de su hermanito menor, al no sentirlo a su lado se levanta rápidamente y logra verlo aun lado de su cama, con lagrimas en sus ojos y una cara de molestia, esto a ella la consterna y la entristece en verdad no soporta ver a lincoln así, se acerca con cuidado por detrás de el y lo abraza con ternura y amor, consolándolo con su abrazo algo maternal, lincoln de su parte se queda algo paralizado al sentir a su hermana abrazándolo de esa manera, aunque era común que ella lo abrazara de esa manera a el, sentía que era diferente, sentía que en verdad era un abrazo lleno de amor y afecto, esto hizo que lincoln se calmara y dejara de llorar sintiéndose reconfortado y algo sonrojado.

-Leni: Linky aquí estoy yo para consolarte - en voz baja susurro a su hermano menor, para posterior mente besarle la mejilla- no estés triste si hermanito.

-Lincoln: Leni.. - musito aquel muchacho el cual se sentía cada vez mas nervioso y agitado, por sentir el cuerpo de su hermana contra el, su corazón latía rápidamente y empezaba a sudar- n..no lo estaré hermana mayor - con voz temblorosa respondió el muchacho.

Leni se dio cuenta de la situación al que había expuesto su hermanito y rápidamente se aparto de el, colocándose sonrojada y nerviosa de igual forma, desvió un poco la mirada y le pregunto al muchacho -¿Lincoln c..como te encuentras?... ¿Ya sanaron tus heridas?... Lisa nos dijo que su ungüento sanarían tus moretones en una noche, pero no podrían curar rápidamente tu pierna, aun así.. ¿estarás bien con eso? -volvió a mirar a su hermano con preocupación.

-Lincoln: Si, en realidad no tengo problema con eso, aunque se me hará un poco difícil caminar y hacer mis cosas con el yeso, pero no te preocupes Leni me las ingeniare para poder hacerlas sin problemas, recuerda soy "Lincoln Loud El Hombre del Plan" -Dijo lincoln con una sonrisa y con gran energía a su hermana para que esta no estuviera preocupada, aun así Leni sentía que debía de cuidar a su hermanito así este le dijera que no se preocupara de ello.

-Leni: de acuerdo Linky si tu lo dices, pero recuerda que estaré aquí para ayudarte. -Lo mira con una sonrisa algo forzada-

-Lincoln: Eso me recuerda, que debemos levantarnos e irnos a cepillar para poder desayunar con nuestras demás hermanas.

-Leni: tienes razón hermanito, ¿te ayudo a ir al baño? -Pregunto aquella muchacha a su hermano mientras se levantaba de la cama y se disponía ayudar a su hermano.

-Lincoln: Si, necesito un poco de ayuda - Sonríe y ríe un poco el jovencito para su hermana, lincoln se apoya en su hermana y esta lo conduce afuera de su cuarto para dirigirse ambos al baño.

al salir notan que la fila que usualmente se hace para usar el baño no estaba, al parecer ya todas las hermanas Loud acaban de terminar de hacer su acto de higiene matutina, así que sin ningún problema Leni y lincoln se dirigen al baño, Leni ayuda con sumo cuidado de no lastimar a su hermano entrar en el baño.

-Lincoln: Leni en esta parte me encargo yo si - dijo algo apenado y un poco ruborizado- gracias por ayudarme, te llamare cuando haya terminado de usarlo si hermana.

-Leni: Seguro de que no necesitas mi ayuda hay adentro -dijo sin percatarse de los que trataba de insinuar su hermano, hasta que en un momento de lucides se da cuenta, se sonroja - Olvídalo hermanito jejeje - Se ríe algo forzada y apenada de la situación así que se hace a un lado y espera en el pasillo, en ese momento sube Lori y mira a su Leni esperar afuera del baño.

-Lori: Leni, ¿donde esta lincoln? ¿despertó bien de sus heridas? -Pregunto la muchacha a su hermana-

-Leni: Lincoln despertó bien de sus moretones y heridas gracias al ungüento que le aplico lisa, realmente nuestra hermana es una genio... no como yo... -Baja la mirada y se entristece un poco, al notarlo lori levanta la cara de Leni y acaricia su mejilla.

-Lori: No seras la mas inteligente pero eres la que mas se preocupa por nosotras y por lincoln cuando estamos convalecientes así que no te pongas triste, literalmente eres la única que nos cuida con todas sus fuerzas para que estemos bien. -sonríe y abraza a su hermana, esto hace que leni se alegre y corresponda el abrazo de su hermana.

-Leni: a por cierto lori, lincoln esta en el baño, pensé en ayudarlo hay adentro pero dijo que estaría bien - se separa de su hermana y mira con duda a su hermana mayor- ¿Papa y mama harán algo al respecto sobre los que le hicieron daño a Linky?.

-Lori: Nuestros padres dijeron que hablaran con el director de la escuela de lincoln y los padres de los chicos que lo golpearon, quieren una explicación sobre lo que paso y también acciones contra los niños, estaban muy molestos. -Lori al terminar de decir esto y se dirige a la habitación que comparte con leni a buscar sus cosas para salir en Vanzilla- antes que lo olvide, papa y mama dijeron que te quedaras a cuidar a lincoln mientras ellos van a resolver todo en la escuela.

-Leni: De acuerdo hermana, cuidare lo mejor que pueda a Linky. -responde con una ferviente expresión y alegría a su hermana lori-

-Lori: Se que lo harás por eso papa y mama te dejaron a cargo de el, iré a llevar a las chicas a la escuela, suerte hermana. - Se despide de Leni mientras baja las escalera y le ordena a la demás hermanas a subirse a vanzilla-

Luego de cinco minutos, escucha a lincoln pedir ayudar mientras se oían otras cosas caer en el baño, esto alarma a leni y abre rápidamente la puerta de baño, mira a lincoln atrapado en la bañera con la cortina del baño sobre el y enterrada en su pierna enyesada.

-Leni: ¡LINCOLN! - Grita alarmada la muchacha mientras se dirige a ayudar a su hermanito- ¿Que paso? -Levanta con cuidado a su hermano y ayuda a quitarle la cortina de encima.

-Lincoln: trataba de darme una ducha, así que estaba quitándome la camiseta pero perdí el equilibro por culpa del yeso y fui directo a la bañera llevándome consigo todo... -trata de acomodarse y mira a leni algo triste- Lo siento Leni si hice que te preocuparas.

-Leni: No te preocupes Linky en tu situación también me abría pasado, ademas fue un accidente, pero si debiste pedirme ayuda antes, claro no te vería d..d..desnudo. -ambos hermanos se sonrojan mucho y leni sin querer suelta a lincoln este, cayendo nuevamente dentro de la bañera, al percatarse de su error leni lo levanta de nuevo - ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! - preocupada por su error y por lastimar a su hermano leni mira con preocupación y tristeza a su hermano-

-Lincoln: No hay de que preocuparse hermana, e..estoy bien jeje -Sonríe levemente y algo nervioso, aun no se había recuperado de aquella imagen que se le hizo a la mente cuando su hermana dijo aquellas palabras de verlo desnudo, pues a pesar de ser un jovencito tenia la noción de lo que implicaba que una de sus hermanas y en especial una de sus hermanas mayores lo viera sin ropa.

Leni ayudo a Lincoln a ponerse de pie, tratando en lo mas mínimo de lastimarlo nuevamente, ambos hermanos se sentían un poco incomodo pero aquella situación tan particular. Después de calmarse Leni mira a su hermano para ver si se encontraba bien, mientras mi a su hermanito nota lo bien que a crecido sin duda ya no era un niño después de todo, ya empezaba a desarrollarse para convertirse a un jovencito ya maduro.

-Leni: ¿Linky aun quieres ducharte?... -pregunto algo nerviosa y en voz baja la muchacha, mientras miraba a su hermano. Lincoln de su parte asintió con la cabeza.

-Lincoln: Si aun estoy dispuesto a darme un baño, pero con este yeso en demasiado complicado. -En ese momento Leni sonrió y le propuso a su hermano una idea.

-Leni: Lincoln y si te busco un traje de baño, así podría ayudarte a bañarte y aparte puedo traer una bolsa para tu yeso -Dijo muy alegre y con una cara de emoción por su brillante idea.

-Lincoln: No lo había pensado -Lincoln con una cara algo molesta se pega en la frente por no haber pensado en eso en un principio, pero aun así luego dibuja sonrisa en su cara para su hermana y responde mirándola con ánimos- eso puede ayudarme mucho Leni, podemos ir a mi habitación a buscar uno de mis trajes de baños.

-Leni: Oh yo puedo ir a buscar el traje de baño y lo demás mientras te quedas acá, así podrás descansar mas y no tendrías que moverte tanto Lincoln. -Dijo la muchacha en forma elocuente a su hermanito, ella en realidad tenia razón entre menos se moviera lincoln mas rápido podría recuperarse, así pensaba ella. Así que dejo a su hermano sentado en el retrete mientras, se dirigía al cuarto de su hermanito a buscar el traje de baño.


	3. Incomodidad de Hermanos Parte II

**Incomodidad de Hermanos Parte. II**

Una vez en el cuarto de Lincoln, Leni se dispuso a buscar en el guardaropa un traje de baño para su hermanito, mientras buscaba encontró una revista algo extraña escondida entre su ropa. Al verla mejor se da cuenta de lo que es nota que una revista para adultos, no lo podía creer su hermanito mirando este tipo de cosa, sabia que el ya no seria un niño para siempre pero tampoco que avanzara tan rápido su curiosidad. Leni observa cuidadosamente la revista y se da cuenta de los cuerpos exuberante las las chicas en la revista, se detiene un momento y observa su cuerpo un segundo en el espejo de la habitación de su hermano.

-Leni: Quizás.. le aparezca atractiva a linky.. -dijo en voz baja y algo pensativa, en un momento paso por su cabeza la idea de que su hermanito la viera de otra forma, mas como una mujer atractiva que como su hermana pero al darse cuenta de su realidad sabia que eso, en lo que estaba pensado estaba mal. Así que guardo la revista en el mismo lugar donde la encontró y tomo el traje de baño que mejor le combinara a su hermano, luego busco rápidamente en su habitación una bolsa para el yeso de su hermano.

Leni seguía algo pensativa, en verdad su hermanito ya pensaba de esa manera de las chicas, alguien tan dulce y lindo como el no podía ser así pero que iba hacer, ya no seguiría siendo un niño inocente aunque le preocupaba un poco la relación que tuviera con sus hermanas ya que si su hermanito despertaba esa curiosidad por las chicas, que haría el jovencito junto a 10 chicas a su alrededor todo el tiempo, las espiaría mientra estaban desnudas o haría algo mas atrevido. Mientras salia de su cuarto Leni choca contra la pared dándose un golpe en la frente y esto provocando le un leve enrojecimiento.

-Leni: ¿Quien movió la puerta? - Dijo la muchacha con cierta duda, pero tan pronto se reincorpora va hacia el baño donde se encuentra su hermano menor, tratando de olvidar aquellos pensamientos.

-Lincoln: ¿Leni paso algo escuche un golpe? -Pregunto el Jovencito algo preocupado por su hermana -

-Leni: N-nada Lincoln, solo que cuando salia de mi habitación alguien movió de lugar la puerta y me pegue contra la pared -dijo apenada y un poco molesta- Linky aquí tengo el traje de baño y la bolsa para tu yeso -posterior mente le entro el traje de baño a su hermanito, ella salio un segundo del baño para que su hermanito se pudiera cambiar y luego este después de darle una señal para que pudiera entrar.

-Leni: ¿estas bien hermanito? - entra al baño y observa que su hermanito ya esta cambiado y nota que apenas puede arreglar la bolsa en su pierna enyesada - Linky déjame ayudarte -Se acerca al muchacho y le ayuda a colocarse la bolsa.

-Lincoln: Gracias Leni, ahora si quiero ducharme ya me cruje el estomago para ir a desayunar -el estomago de lincoln cruje levemente y este se sonroja.

-Leni: de acuerdo hermanito, después de bañarte te preparare el sándwich que tanto de gusta - Sonríe y ríe un poco leni mientras ayuda a Lincoln a meterse en la tina, deja que su hermanito de bañe tranquilamente mientras ayuda a lavarle la espalda, en ese momento recordó lo que había estado pensando, ya la espalda de su hermanito se había ensanchado un poco y mostraba signos de madurez claro apenas era un jovencito pero estaba creciendo rápidamente.

Lincoln sin notar como su hermana lo examina detenidamente su cuerpo, tomaba su baño con normalidad. Luego de terminar de darse su tan preciado baño Leni ayuda a Lincolnd a salir para que este pudiera secarse y colocarse su ropa limpia, solo que aquella ropa limpia se les había olvidado a los dos, así que algo apenado le pidió a su hermana mayor que fue por una muda limpia de ropa y calzoncillos.

-Lincoln: Leni, ¿podrías ir a buscarme ropa limpia?... se que ya te he pedido mucho... -mira a su hermana con un poco de melancolía-

-Leni: Linky no te preocupes si, papa y mama me dejaron a cargo de ti, así que debo ayudarte en todo lo que pueda. -Le sonríe a su hermanito y lo abraza un poco quedando algo empapada- ahora yo también tendré que cambiarme de ropa -dijo Leni en forma sarcástica y algo alegre-

Mientras lincoln se secaba, Leni se dirigía nuevamente a el cuarto de lincoln y busco rápidamente ropa limpia para su hermanito, también un par de calzoncillos para el. Al ver la ropa interior de su hermanito, su cabeza empezó a imaginar cosas algo indecentes, ¿Como seria su hermanito mas maduro y si acaso aquello que lo diferenciaba de ella también crecería y se haría mas prominente. Rápidamente Leni volvió en si y se dio unas palmadas en la cara para despabilarse de aquellos pensamientos impropios de una señorita, así que tomo la ropa de lincoln y volví al baño rápidamente.

Sin tocar la puerta entro justo cuando Lincoln se encontraba como su madre lo traje al mundo, este se sonroja completamente y se queda paralizado en cambio Leni, lo observo detenidamente para luego sonrojarse y gritar muy alto, saliendo rápidamente del baño pero sin antes dejarle la ropa limpia a lincoln dentro. Leni totalmente sonrojada se sienta en frente de la puerta del baño dándole la espalda y recostándose sobre ella. No podía creer que viera a su hermanito desnudo, obviamente ya lo había mirando desnudo de pequeño pero ella sabia que de igual forma ya no era ese niño pequeño e inocente que ella pensaba.

-Leni: Linky... -susurra la chica mientras mete su cabeza entre sus rodillas y suspira- n...no se que pensar ahora.. - detrás de la muchacha se abre la puerta y esta casi se cae de espalda, pero es detenía por su hermano ya con su ropa limpia puesta.

-Lincoln: ¿Leni estas bien? ... -Mira a su hermana algo preocupado-

-Leni: Lincoln, l-lo siento mucho por entrar de esa manera, no quería verte así.. -Triste y sonrojada mira a su hermanito menor-

-Lincoln: N-no te preocupes por eso Leni, a cualquiera le puede pasar - Se ríe un poco forzado mientras sus mejillas se colocan un poco sonrojadas, en ese momento lincoln ayuda a Leni a levantarse y la observa, nota que aun tiene el vestido mojado puesto- Leni deberías ir a cambiarte, puedes resfriarte si aun tienes puesta esa ropa mojada y no podrás cuidarme si enfermas -Lincoln dice esas palabras para animar a su hermana y tratar de olvidar aquella situación tan vergonzosa para los dos.

-Leni: Tienes razón linky es mejor que me cambie pronto, pero antes te llevo a tu cuarto, para que leas algunos cómics mientras me esperas -dice entusiasmada la muchacha, lincoln acepta y ambos van al cuarto de lincoln, este se recuesta un poco sobre su cama, mientras sale su hermana a cambiarse.

-Lincoln: ¿Que abra pensado Leni al verme desnudo?... -se queda pensativo el jovencito mientras mira el techo de su cuarto, en ese momento si mente empieza a imaginar las cosas que pasaron por la mente de su hermana y esto hace que lincoln sienta mucha mas curiosidad, así como algo de exaltación. Luego de pensar en eso su cabeza empezó a imaginar si en vez de ser su hermana la cual lo hubiera visto desnudo, hubiese sido las cosas al revés como seria el cuerpo de su hermana desnuda.

-Leni: Lincoln Ya volví y me puse un atuendo nuevo, ya no tenia mas ropa limpia así que tuve que usar esta -Entra rápidamente al cuarto de lincoln para mostrarle su nuevo atuendo, que consistía en unos short marrones (Los que usaba lori), una blusa color turquesa y su cabello recogido con una cola de caballo- ¿Que te parece mi nuevo estilo hermanito, de verdad que estoy a la moda?. -Nota que su hermano esta acostado en su cama y un pequeño bulto algo sobresaliente en medio de sus pantalones, La joven muchacha se sonroja y evita hacer algún comentario sabre eso, quedando en silencio por un momento.

Lincoln aun esta inmerso en sus pensamientos que no noto que su hermana había entrado a su habitación, cuando se percato de su presencia se levanto rápidamente y noto que su parte posterior estaba algo endurecida así que tomo una almohada y cubrió su entrepierna, disimulando un poco aquel vergonzoso hecho. Quizás su hermana no lo haya notado pero ya era tarde, lincoln observo que su hermana estaba algo sonrojada y algo retraída.

-Lincoln: L-leni no escuche cuando entraste - La vuelve a observar y mira con detenimiento el nuevo look de su hermana, sin dudas se veía hermosa. aunque no era de extrañar leny siempre fue la mas hermosa de las hermanas loud, mas que lola a pesar de que la pequeña era una prodigio de la pasarela y los concursos de belleza- Leni, te vez hermosa y me encanta tu nuevo look, eres muy buena cuando se trata de estar a la moda hermana - Con alegría y entusiasmo le dirige la palabra su hermana la cual se encontraba sonrojada y apenada por aquel momento incomodo.

-Leni: ¿D-de verdad te gusta linky?-Sonrojada y algo entusiasta responde leni a su hermanito e intensa hacer una pose para verse mejor para lincoln- Los short de Lori me quedan bien aunque lori es una talla mas grande que la mía, ¿quizás porque come mucho cuando sale con Bobby? -Se dirige hacia lincoln para ayudarlo a levantarse y ambos ir a desayunar.

-"En algún lugar Lori le zumban los oídos y presiente que alguien le dijo gorda, esto la hace enfurecer y así continua su día"-.

-Lincoln: De verdad Leni te vez fantástica y muy hermosa, aunque siempre lo has sido -Se ruboriza el jovencito al decirle aquello su hermana.

-Leni: Gracias Linky, siempre sabre que seré bonita para ti hermanito -Besa suavemente la mejilla de su hermano y ambos salen del cuarto de lincoln para ir hacia las escaleras.

-Lincoln: Deberíamos tener cuidado al bajar las escaleras, no quisiera que por mi culpa ambos nos lastimáramos mas - Dijo con voz de preocupación a su hermana mayor.

-Leni: No te preocupes linky no creo que sea tan problemático bajar unas simples escaleras, que podría salir mal -En ese momento Leni recordó todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento y su sonrisa despreocupada desapareció, colocándose a su vez una de frustración- Creo que tienes razón lincoln mejor deberíamos tener cuidado.

Ambos hermanos bajaron las escaleras con mucho cuidado de no tropezarse en el proceso y mas de lastimar aun mas al lincoln que aun tenia la pierna fracturada, ya ambos hermanos en la plata baja se dirigieron a la cocina, Leni a su vez dejo a lincoln sentado en la mesa de comer mientras iba a la nevera a prepararte la rara exquisitez de su hermano un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y chucrut, a leni nunca le a gustado aquel extraño gusto de su hermano por ese sándwich pero aun así sabia que era su favorito y no dudaría nunca en prepararle uno a su amado hermano menor.


	4. Capitulo 4 Vamos a divertirnos

Luego de preparar algunos Sándwiches y servir un delicioso jugo de naranja para ellos dos, Leni con cuidado lleva las cosas a la mesa del comedor y así ve a Lincoln esperándola.

-Lincoln: Se ven muy deliciosos esos Sándwiches -Mira a su hermana con su característica sonrisa- ¡veo que hiciste mi favorito Leni! -Lincoln rompiendo la cuarta pared- "se que a mis hermanas no le gusta ese tipo de Sándwich, supongo que es por su peculiar sabor pero vamos es un sándwich increíble".

-Leni: ¿Con quien hablas Lincoln? -Se queda mirando a Lincoln de manera extraña.

-Lincoln: Nada hermana -Sonríe y frota su nuca con su mano mientras mira a su hermana algo apenado por aquella conducta tan propia de el.

-Leni: Aquí tienes tus Sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y chucrut, yo me prepare unos también pero con jalea de moras -Leni le da los sándwiches a lincoln junto a su vaso con jugo y besa con ternura la mejilla de lincoln, para posteriormente sentarse a su lado- Espero que los disfrutes hermanito.

-Lincoln: Gracias Leni -Empieza a comer su sándwich favorito mientras se relaja y nota lo cercano que esta su hermana, no lo había pensado hasta ese momento pero le agradaba la compañía de Leni, que estar junto a Lucy o Lynn, aunque sabia que Leni podía ser algo despistada e inocente, el sabia muy bien que era una persona amable y amorosa, de hecho mas amorosa que sus otras hermanas hacia el.

Leni por su parte disfrutaba su sándwich muy gustosamente y miraba de vez en cuando a su hermanito, en especial su cabellera ya que le parecía linda, le recordaba a su abuelo Pop-Pop, aquel abuelo cariñoso y fortachon que tanto adoraba. Leni y lincoln quedaron en un silencio algo incomodo mientras disfrutaban sus sándwiches, pues cada uno pensaba cosas muy enternecedoras del otro. Era el primer tiempo que pasaban juntos y a solas en la casa, aun mas por que esta estaba en completa calma sin los ruidos que la caracterizaban.

-Leni: ¿Linky, aun te sientes mal? -Pregunto un poco susurrante a su hermano, con algo de tristeza en su tono.

-Lincoln: Estoy bien Leni, solo me molesta un poco este tonto yeso - Dijo algo frustrado el jovencito mientras terminaba de tomar su jugo de naranja-

¿Leni, quieres ir a jugar vídeo juegos conmigo?. Ya que estamos solos tu y yo quizás podamos divertirnos y así pasar el rato - Sonrió de manera muy alegre y extendiéndole la mano a su hermana para invitarla esa excelente proposición.

-Leni: Lincoln sabes que soy muy mala con los vídeo juegos y no me gustan mucho, pero si eso te hace sentir bien jugare un rato contigo. - respondió algo nerviosa la muchacha mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano y la estrechaba un poco-.

-Lincoln: No te preocupes Leni yo te enseñare muy buenos trucos y técnicas que Clyde y yo sabemos - Estrecha también la mano de su hermana e intenta levantarse, en ese momento Leni lo ayuda a el y ambos se dirigen al televisor de la sala para pasar su tiempo jugando vídeo juegos.

Ambos hermanos decidieron jugar el juego de carreras que usaron para enseñarle una vez a Leni a manejar, pues este ya lo conocían muy bien y no le era tan difícil de recodar a Leni.

-Lincoln: Este juego seguro lo recuerdas leni, este lo usamos una vez para enseñarte a manejar.

-Leni: Cierto lincoln, aunque no me fue muy bien - Baja la mirada al recordar lo que paso aquella vez cuando Lincoln y sus demás hermanas trataron de enseñarle a manejar a ella.

-Lincoln: No te preocupes Leni, solo tienes que recordar lo que te enseñe. Piensa que ellos quieren ese lindo traje que te gusto aquella vez que fuimos al centro comercial con Luan -Puso su mano en el hombro de su hermana para darle animo.

-Leni: Cierto hermano, esta vez no fallare y ¡ESE VESTIDO SERA TODO MIIIO! -Muy animada y entusiasmada empezó a jugar ferozmente con lincoln- ¡MAMI QUIERE ESOS ZAPATOS!.. ¡FUERA DE MI CAMINO TARADO! ..

Lincoln y Leni se divertían mucho mientras pasaban su tiempo con aquel vídeo juego, hasta que se cansaron y decidieron parar de jugar. Lincoln se puso a pensar en que mas podría hacer con su hermana, ya que estaban solos en casa y no podía hacer mucho con una pierna enyesada. En ese momento recordó, que podían poder ver una película que sabia que a Leni podría gustarle y el podría disfrutar sin problema ni llegarse a aburrir.

-Lincoln: ¿Leni, no quieres ver una pelicula?.. y así aprovechamos que tenemos el televisor para nosotros dos - Mira a Leni y le dedica una sonrisa cálida.

-Leni: D-de acuerdo Lincoln, ¿p-pero que película quieres ver? -Leni al ver esa sonrisa, su corazón empieza a latir un poco mas rápido y sus mejillas se ruborizan.

-Lincoln: ¿Quieres mirar Casa Blanca?... es una película algo antigua pero muy entretenida y romántica, se que te va a encantar.

-Leni: ¿Seguro quieres ver eso Lincoln, no vas a aburrirte con ella?... -Mira a lincoln con algo de preocupación y duda, sabia que su hermano no era muy amante de ese tipo de películas.

-Licoln: No hay problema Leni, ademas hiciste algo que no te agradaba por mi. Mi deber seria hacer algo que te guste a ti.. ¿Cierto? - Lincoln sonríe mas y abraza a su hermana- ademas se que a ambos nos va a gustar.

-Leni: D-de acuerdo Linky si tu lo dices... -Se sonroja mas y empieza a ponerse mas nerviosa. Leni cada vez se dejaba cautivar por su hermanito menor, el hecho de que aun estando lastimado de una pierna no le impedía ayudar o hacer sentir bien a su hermana. La verdad lincoln se parecía mas a ese chico ideal que ella siempre había soñado o anhelado... ¿pero la verdad era correcto dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento?- ¿Linky, donde esta la película para colocarla?.

-Lincoln: Lucy la tiene en su cuarto, supongo que debe estar en su guarda ropa.

-Leni: Esta bien, iré por ella. Ya regreso no vayas a hacer otra cosa si linky -En ese momento Leni se deja llevar y besa la mejilla de Lincoln pero de una manera mas amorosa. Luego de hacer aquel acto de afecto a su hermanito menor, va de hacia las escaleras y se dirige al cuarto de Lynn y Lucy.

Lincoln se queda mirando a Leni subir las escaleras y suspira un poco, no de pesadez si no como un poco de alivio. Simplemente el joven de cabello blanco se sentía un poco relajado, se sentía algo nervioso estar con su hermana mayor. La razón pues es obvia por los acontecimientos de ese día y aun mas esos sentimientos nuevos y extraños que experimentaba por su hermana hacia que su cabeza pensara e hiciera un montón de jugadas sucias en su mente.

Quien lo diría, sentirse atraído por una de tus propias hermanas. Eso debía ser lo peor que podría ocurrirle a alguien, aunque porque no enamorarse de leni, es una chica dulce, hermosa y bondadosa... aunque algo distraída y fácil de engañar. Lincoln le molestaba aquella ingenuidad de su hermana y las veces que muchas personas se aprovecharon de eso para hacerle daño a su hermana.

Cada vez que Lincoln pensaba eso se daba cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por Leni, quería protegerla y defender la. Lo haría como su hermanito o como algo mas, pero primero debería recuperarse por completo de aquella molesta pierna rota y arreglar ese asunto pendiente que tenia con Chandler.

En ese momento recordó oír mientras estaba en el baño una charla que tuvo Lori con Leni, acerca de que sus padres iban tomar cartas sobre el asunto, hablar con el director y los padres de chandler.

Podría ser que por fin ocurriría aquella tan anhelado deseo de justicia por expulsar a Chandler de la escuela o simplemente hacer que el se apartara de la vida de el y sus amigos. Podría ser una opción, pero eso lo sabría después cuando sus padres llegaran del trabajo y luego de cenar.

-Leni: ¿Donde habrá guardado la película Lucy? -Empieza a desordenar el guarda ropa de lucy y encuentra el diario personal de lucy. Leni lo mira y lo tira a un lado.- Lucy debería mejorar sus gustos un poco por esos libros, son muy feos y extraños.

"En ese momento Lucy siente que alguien esta tocando sus cosas y se queja de ellos." -suspiro- Siento que alguien toma mis cosas, quiero regresar rápido a casa y ver si todo esta en orden...-

-Leni: ¡Por fin la encontré!.. -Leni grita de felicidad y empieza a ordenar todo antes de bajar con lincoln, mientras baja. Nota a Lincoln algo pensativo pensativo y con la mirada fija a la tv. Quizás su pequeño hermano se sentía algo mal, así que se acerca por detrás y lo abraza con cariño.

-Lincoln: ¿Eh? -Lincoln despierta de su estado pensativo y nota que Leni lo abraza con cariño y dulzura, esto hace que nuestro joven muchacho se sonroje y se congele por un momento. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y empezaba a sudar un poco- L-Leni, ¿Que haces?.

-Leni: Le doy un abrazo a mi Lindo hermanito -Lo abraza mas fuerte y le muestra la película- La encontré Lincoln, -Sonríe amablemente- vamos a verla pero antes.. ¿No quieres que prepare unos Smoothies y algunos bocadillos?

-Lincoln: S-si me gustaría mucho Leni -Aun nervioso y algo desorientado por aquella muestra de afecto. sin dudas eso altero todo los sentidos de lincoln.

Leni suelta a Lincoln, Coloca la película en el reproductor y se dirige a la cocina a preparar sus famosos Smoothies y algunos bocadillos simples que ella sabia. Mientras lincoln trataba de recuperar un poco la compostura y calmarse un momento de aquella sorpresa de su hermana.

Espero que les este gustando la historia y me encantaria que dejaras su opinion sobre como se va desarrollando, ya que esto me ayudaria mucho al momento de escribirla. Ya que es mi primera historia y pues se que debo mejorar en algunos aspectos, asi que me gustaria de verdad que me ayudasen con esa tarea :D


	5. Capitulo 5 Momentos de Hermanos

**Momentos de Hermanos.**

Lincoln pensaba en que podía hacer para distraer esos sentimientos hacia su hermana, pero realmente podía. Quién podría decir o haber predicho que aquel chico peli blanco se podría enamorar de su hermana mayor, aquella que lo cuidaba y daba cariño con tanto esmero.

-Lincoln: Es tu hermana, no puedes pensar en ese tipo de cosas. -Suspiraba pesadamente mientras volteaba a ver a Leni en la cocina- Ella es muy amable conmigo, se quedó junto a mi mientras estaba malherido y me cuido toda la noche. Siempre ha sido así conmigo… - Baja la mirada y siente su corazón latir un poco más rápido- ¿Leni, sentirá algo por mí? – El jovencito peli blanco, se sentía confuso y no reaccionaba a lo que decía. En realidad, era muy confuso para el plantearse una relación con su propia hermana.

Mientras todo esto pasaba por la mente de Lincoln, Leni también se replanteaba las mismas incertidumbres.

-Leni: Espero que a Lincoln le guste el Smoothies de fresa con arándanos y banana -Mientras preparaba aquellos batidos, Leni se pierde en sus pensamientos.

Realmente estaría bien demostrarle su amor a Lincoln, ¿qué pasaría si la rechazara?, ¿Sus padres verían ese amor que tenía hacia su hermano de buena manera?, para ella eran preguntas que la hacían deprimirse, pero sabía que su hermanito aun si la rechazaba seria capas de aun darle el amor y el cariño que ella siempre le a gustado recibir de él.

-Leni: ¿Por qué tenías que ser mi hermanito? – Susurra en voz baja y baja la mirada, en ese momento la batidora empieza a derramar algo de jugo y Leni despierta de aquellos pensamientos que la abrumaban- Diantres ahora tendré que limpiar el destre.

-Lincoln: ¿Leni todo está bien?... ¿Si quieres puedo ir a ayudarte? – Grita Lincoln desde la sala preocupado por su hermana-

-Leni: Descuida Linky solo es un poco de jugo derramado no hay problema -Responde Leni con algo de felicidad, si hacer alusión a su malestar-

-Lincoln: De acuerdo hermana, pero sabes que siempre estaré para ayudarlas aun con este tonto yeso.

-Leni: Esta bien hermanito, pero por favor no trates de levantarte debes recuperar, mama y papa me dejaron a tu cuidado.

Leni termina de preparar los Smoothies, busca algunas golosinas en las alacenas de la cocina y así como preparar unos mini Sándwiches. Los coloca todos en una bandeja y va a la sala con su hermano.

-Lincoln: ¡Wow!... Leni esta ves si te luciste, ahora si podremos disfrutar la película juntos – Sonríe y de manera que puede ayuda a Leni a sostener la bandeja y colocar las cosas en la mesita de la sala.

-Leni: Gracias Linky -Besa la mejilla de Lincoln, luego apaga las luces de la sala y se sienta al lado de su hermano- Ahora si vamos a ver esa película.

-Lincoln: ¡si, a divertirnos! -Lincoln le da play a al reproductor con el control remoto y ambo jóvenes se centran el ver la película.

Ambos jovencitos disfrutaban mirando la película y comiendo los aperitivos que había preparado Leni, estaban cómodos y la trama de la película los hacia sumergirse más en esos sentimientos que tenían uno al otro, poco a poco Leni, fui acercándose más a Lincoln y este lejos de sentirse incomodado, disfrutaba tener más cerca a su hermana, hasta un punto donde ella decidió recostarse y apoyar su cabeza en las piernas de su hermano.

Lincoln estaba algo nervioso, pero dejándose llevar por ese sentimiento que crecía con fuerza dentro de él, ya no le prestaba atención a la película si no a admirar a su hermana.

Acariciaba un poco su hombro y su cabello, se sentía bien tocarla la suave piel de Leni y su sedoso cabello. Definitivamente Leni era hermosa, ella sabía como cultivar y mantener esa belleza.

Leni por su parte aún se sentía atraída por la película y disfrutaba las caricias de su hermano, en una parte de ella se imaginaba a Lincoln y a ella como los personajes de esa afamada película. Sin dudas ambos disfrutaron aquel momento.

-Leni: Linky… ¿estas disfrutando esto? -Susurrante y con una voz muy tierna, hace que Lincoln se sonroje y se ponga más nervioso.

-Lincoln: S...Sin dudas Leni, estoy disfrutando estar con mi hermana favorita -Sonríe y abraza a Leni como puede, ella de la misma manera lo rodea con los con brazos y se siente feliz de haber escuchado eso, pero ambos jovencitos que había más entre ellos, pero el temor de exponer esos sentimientos los hacia detenerse.

-Leni: Te amo hermanito – Sonríe muy alegremente y besa la mejilla de Lincoln muy cerca de la comisura de su boca. Lincoln se altera un poco y un amigo reacciona muy imprevistamente, haciendo que Leni se sorprenda y estos se alejen, teniendo un momento de incomodidad.

-Lincoln: ¡L-Lo siento Leni!, no quise hacer eso -Nervioso y todo sonrojado se encontraba Lincoln. Su cuerpo lo había traicionado y ahora qué pensaría su hermana de aquel incidente.

-Leni: No, no, no Linky fue mi culpa de haber hecho eso, soy una tonta por haber arruinado el momento – Sonrojada y algo triste baja la mirada, sabía que sus acciones habían sido equivocadas, debió tener más cuidado ahora su hermano estaba incomodo con ella.

Lincoln mirándola de ese estado, no pudo soportarlo más. Fue acercándose a ella y rápidamente la toma de la mejilla, levanta su mirada y le da un beso algo tosco pero amoroso a su hermana. Leni se queda impactada, no podía creer que su hermanito le hiciera aquel acto de amor, pero sin dudarlo y aceptado el hecho que su hermano le estaba demostrando su mayor afecto decidió corresponder el beso y abalanzarse sobre él.

Sin duda aquellos hermanos, aceptaron sus sentimientos. Inocentes ¿talvez?, pero era más que suficiente para que fueran felices y decidieran estar juntos.

-Lincoln: ¿Leni, está bien esto? – Algo agitado y susurrante le pregunta a su hermana, el hecho de que ella lo correspondiera lo hacía feliz. Ahora su mente quería arruinar ese hermoso momento, su cabeza empezaba a formular toda clase de consecuencias y el hecho de que ambos llegaran a ese punto.

-Leni: ¿No lo sé, pero no quiero que pare Linky? -Agitada de igual manera, pero más calmada, sonríe esta vez todas sus preocupaciones estaban calladas por sus sentimientos. Leni estaba inmensamente feliz y enamorada, al fin un chico la había aceptado y sabría de buena manera que la protegería, consentiría y daría ese amor que buscaba.

Leni volvió a besar a Lincoln y este correspondió rápidamente, empezó a acariciar la tersa mejilla de hermana y está cada vez lo acercaba más a ella. Sus corazones latían fuertemente y Lincoln seguía aun exaltado por aquella experiencia. Ya se había besado con Ronnie Anne, pero esto era muy diferente, se sentía muy bien y más placentero.

Llegado un momento ambos jovencitos enamorados decidieron parar y recuperar la compostura, pero cada vez que se miraban deseaban volver a estar juntos y unir sus labios.

Pero algo los saco de ese trance amoroso, sonaba el teléfono de Leni.

-Leni: ¿Dónde deje mi teléfono? – Mientras lo buscaba Lincoln se dio cuenta que lo tenia en el bolsillo trasero del pantaloncillo que le había quitado a Lori.

-Lincoln: está aquí Leni -Toma el celular y se lo entrega a Leni-

-Leni: Es mama -Leni responde la llamada- Hola mama.

-Rita: Hola Cariño, quería saber cómo esta Lincoln. ¿Lo estas cuidando bien?, ¿No ha pasado nada malo?

-Leni: Todo está muy bien mama, Lincoln se está portando bien y estamos divirtiéndonos un poco -Lincoln toma la mano de Leni y sonríe.

-Rita: Me alegro mucho cariño, Dile a Lincoln que le llevaremos una sorpresa.

-Leni: De acuerdo mama. Nos vemos. -Sonríe al ver a Lincoln-

-Rita: Nos vemos hija, los amo. -Cuelga la llamada-

-Lincoln: ¿Leni que dijo mama?

-Leni: Mama dice que te tiene una sorpresa y preguntaba si estabas bien Lincoln.

-Lincoln: Una sorpresa, eso es extraño -Lincoln mira a Leni con duda, luego le resta importancia y abraza a Leni- ¿Aún tenemos tiempo para terminar la película hermana?

-Leni: S..Si hermanito, aún tenemos tiempo -Se sonroja y mira a Lincoln con ternura.

Ambos jovencitos pasaron el resto del día entre besos y caricias, demostrándose ese amor que había cultivado durante mucho tiempo pero que ahora había prosperado y echado raíces por un triste azar del destino. Aun así, había algo que resolver y era la manera en mantener ese amor a espaldas de sus hermanas y en especial de sus padres.

Bueno, tarde mas de lo pensado en armar este capítulo. Últimamente tengo algunos problemas familiares y de tiempo, no he podido pensar bien en el desarrollo de la trama, pero espero poder recuperarme pronto de todos estos inconvenientes.

Gracias por el apoyo, me encanta mucho ver que al menos lean mi historia y por los Reviews.


	6. ¿Castigo y dulce victoria?

**¿Castigo y Dulce victoria?**

Ya entrada la tarde, habían regresado la familia Loud a su casa después de un día agotador en la escuela y el trabajo. Los padres de Lincoln habían hablado con el director de la escuela donde estudiaba Lincoln y le explicaron lo sucedió, durante aquella conversación el director llego a un acuerdo para citar a los padres de Chandler y al susodicho muchacho.

Durante aquella reunión se le fue confiscado el videojuego robado y suspendido a él joven de la escuela, lo padres furiosos con este pidieron explicación al chico. Cobardemente empezó a hilar un montón de mentiras para así librarse de sus crímenes y alegando que fueron aquel par de muchachos quienes hicieron el daño a Lincoln y a sus amigos.

Inmediatamente se les hizo llamado a los padres de aquellos dos muchachos y a sus respectivos padres para explicar lo ocurrido. Fue una mañana agitada y llena de discusiones y como no podría serlo, se buscaba aquella justicia para aquel joven albino que resulto con una pierna fracturada y golpes que podrían haberle causado problemas mucho mayores.

Los padres de Loud cansados, se dirigían a sus cuartos para descansar un poco antes de ver a sus hijas y a aun a su hijo.

-Rita: Cariño, Lincoln se alegrará mucho al saber la noticia.

-Lynn Sr.: Muy cierto amor, Lincoln literalmente se alegrará de saber la noticia. -El señor Loud abraza a su esposa y la besa de forma muy amorosa.

-Rita: ¿Crees que se divirtió con Leni hoy? – La matriarca Loud mira a su esposo con una sonrisa y le devuelve el beso-

-Lynn Sr.: De seguro pasaron mucho tiempo hablando y divirtiéndose -El señor Loud suelta a su esposa y se arregla un poco para salir junto a ella para ver a sus hijos.

Luego de haber pasado la mañana discutiendo con aquellos padres y en especial buscando solución alguna para aquel problema, el director decidió suspender tanto a Chandler como a ambos chicos de la escuela y a cambio estos le ofrecieran una disculpa pública a Clyde, Ronnie Anne y Lincoln una vez recuperado de su pierna rota.

Para darle a demostrar a los demás alumnos como aquellas rencillas y peleas acarreaban tales con secuencias. Los señores Loud estaban satisfechos, aunque un poco triste por aquella medida contra los muchachos, pues pensaban que a pesar de que esos jóvenes malograron a su hijo, no merecían ser expulsados de tal manera. Ya la sentencia había sido impuesta y no podrían hacer más.

Aunque no se presentaron los Señores Mcbride y La familia Santiago por cuestiones de trabajo dieron su aprobación a tal sentencia.

-Rita: Chicas bajen un momento, Luna ayuda a Lincoln a bajar debemos darles una noticia.

-Luna: De acuerdo madre -Grito luna desde el pasillo de la planta alta y fue a buscar a Lincoln a su cuarto.

Mientras Luna se dirigía al cuarto de Lincoln notaba desde la puerta del cuarto de Lynn y Lucy, como la pequeña duquesa rebuscaba en su guarda ropa con desesperación un objeto.

-Lucy: ¿Dónde estará mi libro? -Suspira pesadamente la joven gótica y luego de buscar encuentra aquel tan preciado libro, mira si alguien lo había abierto, pero estaba sano y a salvo- Cuando descubra quien le puso las manos a mi libro, le pediré a los espíritus que le den un castigo.

Luna se queda sorprendida y decide seguir adelante, llega al cuarto de Lincoln toca la puerta de su hermano. No quería interrumpir lo que sea que estuviera haciendo su hermano.

-Luna: Hermano, mama dice que tenemos bajar -Toca la puerta esperando respuesta de su hermano.

-Lincoln: Puedes pasar Luna -Un grito no tan alto, pero lo suficiente para que luna pudiera escucharlo.

-Luna: De acuerdo hermanito -Entra al cuarto de Lincoln y lo mira junto a sus historietas y su boqui toque.

-Lincoln: ¿Mama dijo algo? -Sonríe a su hermana y deja a un lado su historietas-

-Luna: Mama quiere hablar con nosotros, me pidió que te ayudara a bajar hermanito. -Se sienta a un lado de la cama de Lincoln y acaricia la mejilla de su hermano- ¿Te sientes bien hermanito?

-Lincoln: S-Si luna, me siento muy bien -El joven albino se sonroja y sonríe con más alegría a su hermana.

-Luna: ¿Leni te cuido bien? -Sigue acariciando a su hermano y sonríe con algo de alivio- Estaba preocupada hermano, esos chicos se excedieron contigo.

-Lincoln: Leni me cuido muy bien, me divertí mucho con ella. Además, gracias a ella me siento mucho mejor -Abraza a luna con cariño y la mira- No debes preocuparte hermana, de seguro recibirán su castigo.

-Luna: Eso espero hermanito -besa la frente de su hermano y lo ayuda a levantarse, para poder salir de la habitación- Vamos a llevarte con las demás chicas y mama.

-Lincoln: Muy bien Luna vamos -la abraza otro poco y se apoya un poco en ella para poder caminar con aquel molesto yeso.

Ambos jóvenes con cuidado salieron del cuarto de Lincoln y se dirigieron abajo, tratando de no caer por las escaleras. Las hermanas Loud estaban reunidas en la sala y los señores Loud miraban con alegría a Lincoln.

Luego de hacerle un espacio para que Lincoln se sentara en el medio del sofá junto a sus hermanas sus padres empezaron a hablar.

-Lynn Sr.: Chicas tenemos buenas noticias y en especial para Lincoln.

-Rita: Hablamos con el director de la escuela de Lincoln sobre el incidente que ocurrió ayer.

-Lynn Sr.: Acordamos que los chicos se disculparan públicamente con Lincoln y sus amigos.

-Rita: Pero luego de disculparse serán expulsados de la escuela. -La matriarca Loud, se entristece un poco- Es una medida extrema para aquellos chicos, pero esa fue la sentencia que aplico el director y todos los padres aceptaron la medida.

-Lynn Sr.: Pese a eso también queremos darle otra buena noticia Lincoln -De su espalda el señor Loud, saca el tan preciado juego de Lincoln- Toma hijo el juego que te quitaron esos rufianes. -Se lo entrega a Lincoln.

-Lincoln: ¡Mi juego de Ace Savvy!, ¡Gracias papa y mama! -Lincoln está completamente emocionado, tanto por aquel merecido castigo para Chandler y sus brabucones, como haber recuperado su tan preciado juego.

-Rita y Lynn Sr.: De nada hijo.

-Lori: Literalmente se lo tenían merecido, esos niños no deberían estudiar cerca de Lincoln.

-Luna: Bien merecido, esos tontos no se meterán de nuevo con nuestro hermano.

-Lynn: Ese idiota de Chandler aprenderá la lección, aunque me hubiera gustado partirle la cara con mi bat.

-Luan: ¡Ahora si perdieron en propio juego! -Se ríe y ninguna de sus hermanas entiende el chiste.

-Leni: Linky, me alegro de que pudieras recuperar tu juego -Abraza a Lincoln por el cuello desde atrás mientras sonríe alegremente-

Lincoln se sonroja mas de lo normal y evita llamar la atención, empieza a recordar las cosas que hizo con su hermana en la mañana y su corazón empieza latir mas rápido.

-Lucy: ¿Lincoln te pasa algo, te vez como un tomate? -Lo mira con cierta duda, obviamente su flequillo no deja ver aquella mirada y aparenta estar como de costumbre.

-Lana: Es cierto hermano mayor, te vez agitado. ¿Te pasa algo? -Mira a Lincoln con preocupación-

-Lola: Presiento que algo raro paso entre tu y Leni -Podría ser la intuición de lola, pero sabía que había pasado algo entre aquellos hermanos para que el joven peliblanco se sonrojara de esa manera.

-Lisa: Hermano, por tu sudoración y la dilatación de tus pupilas asumo que tu acción se debe al contacto físico realizado con nuestra hermana mayor hacia tu persona. Debo suponer que algo entre ustedes a pasado para que tal reacción suceda al estar juntos.

-Lily: Lincoln -Lo mira con duda y pide que la cargue.

En ese momento Leni se percata de todo lo que dicen sus hermanas y se aparta de Lincoln, al igual que el joven peliblanco se sonroja y ambos se ven acorralados por aquella acción tan inocente.

Los señores Loud también despiertan cierta duda, pero suponen que por haber pasado tiempo con su hermana mayor Lincoln se hizo más receptivo por su hermana ante el afecto de su hermana mayor.

-Rita: Chicas dejen tranquilo a su hermano y a su hermana tranquila, deben estar agotados como nosotros. -Se acerca a su hijo y le acaricia la cabeza, para posteriormente abrazarlo y besarle la mejilla- Te adoro hijo.

Las chicas aun con cierta duda dejaron a Lincoln y a Leni tranquilos, sin querer ahora están en la mira de sus hermanas en especial de lola, siendo esta muy metiche ante los secretos y chisme de sus hermanas.

Lincoln ahora deberá idear un plan para poder estar con Leni y no llamar la atención de sus hermanas. Pero por ahora debe disfrutar de su victoria pobre Chandler, aunque sentía que le hacía falta algo más para que esa victoria fuera mas placentera, por ahora es momento de divertiste con su nuevo de Ace Savvy.

-Lynn Sr.: ¿Chicas me ayudan a preparar la cena? -Sonríe con cariño a sus hijas e invitándolas a la cocina - Hoy preparare mi famoso pastel de carne.

-Leni: Claro papa te ayudare a cocinar -Leni se dirige junto a su padre a la cocina, en ese momento Lori se percata del atuendo de Leni.

-Lori: ¿Leni esos son mis pantalones? -La mira con cierto enfado- ¡Devuélveme mis pantalones!

 **Bueno chicos espero le guste este nuevo capítulo, supongo que Chandler aprendió su lección o al menos eso veremos en los próximos episodios. Lincoln y Leni deben ahora idearse la manera para poder corresponder su amor sin que sus hermanas los descubran.**


	7. Capitulo 7 Amor, Duda y Reto

**Amor, Duda y Reto.**

Luego de haber cenado y haber celebrado la victoria de Lincoln ante Chandler y sus brabucones, la familia Loud decidieron ir a descansar a sus respectivas habitaciones. Leni y Lincoln aun estaban algo nerviosos y pensativos por todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, ya que emocionalmente fue una sobrecarga para ambos.

Lincoln quien se encontraba ya en su habitación, se sumía en sus pensamientos. El joven muchachito, cada vez se planteaba si estaba correcto estar con su hermana mayor en una relación a espalda de toda su familia, pero el deseo y la sensación que provocaba al jovencito hacían que le fuera imposible no querer abandonar aquello que esta formando con su hermana, esa dulce chica que tanto le había dado y que para su sorpresa ella sentía lo mismo por él.

-Lincoln: ¿Podría funcionar? – Miraba al techo en busca de respuestas, se sentía algo desanimado, pero, aun así, el amor creciente por su hermana le daba determinación de no abandonarla-

-Lincoln: ella es muy hermosa y amable, no quiero dejarla. Realmente empiezo a amarla, pero qué pensarían las demás chicas si se enteran que Leni y yo tenemos algo -Murmuraba el muchacho peliblanco-

Finalmente se decidió, estaría con Leni sin importar que, sin importar si su familia los viera mal el daría todo por su amada hermana mayor. Empezaría a planear la forma de que no los descubrieran una vez recuperado de su pierna, ya que por ahora esa seria una excusa perfecta para que Leni se quedara junto a el solo en casa.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Lori y Leni, la joven muchacha tampoco podía dormir pensaba a mas no poder sobre su relación con su hermano menor, se planteaba las mismas interrogantes que Lincoln. ¿realmente estaría bien que saliera con su hermanito menor?, ¿qué pensaría mama sobre eso?, ¿Qué pasaría si sus hermanas los descubrieran?, ¿Qué les haría Lori a ambos?

Leni se desanimaba contantemente con esas preguntas, hasta que no pudo mas y decidió ir con Lincoln quizás el la reconfortaría y la haría olvidar eso pensamientos negativos y esas interrogantes que tenía.

Sin hacer ruido salió silenciosamente del cuarto, observo a Lori para ver si realmente estaba dormida y procedió a salir de la habitación, con cuidado camino por el pasillo ya que este rechinaba un poco al pasar por el y hacia mas ruido cuando todos estaban durmiendo. Se acerco a la puerta de Lincoln, con suavidad decidió abrirla si primero haber tocado, Lincoln parecía estar dormido así que leni, aprovecho el momento.

Cerro la puerta lentamente sin hacer ruido alguno y ágilmente se acostó junto a su hermano, lo observo, el inocente rostro de su hermano al dormir en ella hizo que su corazón se agitara y se sonrojase. Ahora para ella estaba mas que claro, no quería perder el amor que había logrado por su hermano menor, ahora estaba dispuesta de una vez por toda ser la novia de su querido hermanito.

-Leni: Linky, te amo -Susurro con una tenue pero dulce voz-

Leni se acerco a su rostro y beso sus labios, su corazón estaba muy acelerado sus sentimientos hacia su hermano estaban a tope, quería obtener mas de su hermanito menor pero que podía hacer no quería abusar de Lincoln. No era lo correcto, no mientras el estaba dormido así que lo acorruco en sus pechos y lo acariciaba hasta quedarse dormida.

Lincoln por su parte se sentía cómodo, cálido y suave, como si alguien o algo lo estuviera mimando. Abrazo esa calidez y se hundió más en ello de repente en su sueño lucido a Leni, se acerco a ella y sin mediar palabras la beso, ambos estaban felices y en ningún momento dialogaron nada, solo se entregaron a su amor a las suaves caricias y a los besos de cada uno. Lincoln se sentía extasiado, motivado y alegre.

Ambos hermanos estaban cómodos uno al lado del otro, sus preocupaciones desaparecieron al estar juntos era su momento, pero esa noche se les hizo corta querían estar cerca pero que podían hacer. Dormir juntos así no podrían hacerlo por siempre a espalda de sus padres y hermanas, volvía la preocupación y la ansiedad, ¿qué hacer?, ¿qué pensar?... Aun así, no importaba, era momento de disfrutar la calidez de ambos.

La noche paso fugaz, Leni tenía que despertar rápido e ir su cuarto para no despertar mas sospechas de las que ya había sobre ellos por lo menos los de lola y lisa.

-Leni: ¿Y-ya es hora? -Algo somnolienta, se despierta leni mira a Lincoln aun dormido y se le hace muy tierno, vuelva a besarlo- Pronto volveré a estar contigo Linky.

Leni se levanta silenciosamente y sale del cuarto sin hacer ruido, se percata que ninguna de sus hermanas este despierta y se encamina a su habitación.

Leni se acuesta en su cama y aprovecha retomar un poco el sueño, aunque se sentía sola sin Lincoln.

Una hora más tarde, todas las hermanas Loud estaban despiertas y haciendo la tan acostumbrada fila para el baño. Lincoln aduras penas sale de su habitación y Lynn decide ayudarlo.

-Lynn: Lincoln Déjame ayudarte -Lynn apoya a Lincoln sobre ella y lo ayuda a llegar a la fila del baño-

-Lincoln: gracias hermana, este tonto yeso puede ser algo molesto. Espero pronto recuperarme y deshacerme de el -Con una sonrisa algo fingida pues la verdad aun no quería deshacerse-

-Lynn: Ya te pondrás mejor hermano, así me ayudaras a mis practicas de beisbol en el patio -Sonríe alegre y le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro-

-Lincoln: Claro que me gustaría Lynn -Se soba el brazo y sonríe con calidez a su hermana-

Lynn se ruboriza al ver a su hermano sonreírle de esa manera y le da otro golpe sin decir nada

-Lincoln: ¡Auch! Eso dolió... ¿porque lo hiciste? -Se soba aun mas el brazo-

-Lynn: Te lo merecías -Se enfada un poco-

-Lincoln: A veces no te entiendo Lynn -Se apoya contra la pared y espera a que Luan Salga del Baño-

En ese momento sale Leni del cuarto y mira a las chicas, y especialmente a Lincoln. Se alegra al verlo, pero nota que Lynn esta con el y esta ruborizada, empieza a sentir algo de inquietud.

-Leni: Buenos días Chicas -Saluda a sus hermanas con una enorme sonrisa y se coloca al lado de Lincoln- Buenos días Lincoln, ¿cómo dormiste anoche?

-Lincoln: Dormí muy bien, me sentí super cómodo en mi cama anoche, como si alguien me hubiera acompañado. -Se sonroja levemente y sonríe con mucha felicidad-

-Leni: Genial hermanito, me alegro de que durmieras cómodo anoche -Sabia que él lo había disfrutado, se sentía satisfecha de haber ido a dormir con el-

-Lynn: Lincoln, si quieres esta noche te acompaño a dormir en tu cuarto. Así podre ayudarte y podremos practicar a encestar bolas de papel en la basura. ¿Qué dices?

-Leni: Lincoln no puede pasar la noche contigo Lynn, recuerda que no puede moverse o hacer juegos extremos. Podría lesionarse más -Definitivamente, eso lo agrado a Leni, no quería que Lynn durmiera esta noche con Lincoln, ya que deseaba volver a dormir con Lincoln-

-Lynn: Leni, no pienso hacer juegos bruscos con Lincoln se que su pierna no puede moverse mucho. Lo se porque me he partido varias veces la pierna en mis juegos, así que se como pasar el tiempo con una pierna rota mejor que tú. -Lynn empezaba a enfadarse, ya que también quería pasar tiempo con Lincoln-

-Lincoln: ¡Chicas no peleen, por favor! -Las detiene y las mira a ambas- Lo siento, pero ya tenia algo planeado Lynn.

-Lynn: ¡está bien! ¡haz lo que te dé la gana Lincoln! -Luego de gritarle a Lincoln, golpea su brazo nuevamente y cambia de sitio con Luna-

-Lincoln: ¡Auch! -Se soba el brazo- ¡Lynn, por favor ya deja de golpearme el brazo cuando te molestas!

-Luna: Estas bien hermanito -Le mira el brazo- Lynn, debes ser más cuidadosa con Lincoln

-Leni: ¿Linky estas bien? -Leni con un todo angustiado y triste-

-Lincoln: Estoy bien -Se soba un poco mas el brazo-

-Luna: Bien hermanito, deberías entrar primero que nosotras -Sonríe levemente al verlo, para Luna no era grato ver a su hermano con una pierna rota o mucho menos lastimado. Luna siempre ha querido a Lincoln como su hermano-

-Lincoln: No Luna, es mejor que ustedes entren primero. Tienen que ir a la escuela temprano. Yo en cambio estaré aquí en casa.

-Luna: De acuerdo hermano, como tu digas -Besa su frente y le revuelve el pelo-

-Lincoln: Te quiero Luna -Sonríe y abraza a su hermana-

-Leni: Hoy te acompañare de nuevo Lincoln para que no estés solo. -Se incomoda un poco al ver el acto afectuoso entre Luna y Lincoln-

-Lori: Hablando sobre eso papa y mama me dejaron a cargo de Lincoln hoy, así que debes ir a clases Leni. Literalmente ya perdiste un día de clases.

-Leni: Pero yo quería acompañar a Lincoln. -Se entristece un poco y mira a Lincoln-

-Lincoln: No te preocupes Leni, cuando llegues en la tarde podremos pasar un tiempo juntos, ¿te parece?

-Leni: De acuerdo Linky -Sonríe un poco y besa la mejilla de Lincoln-

-Lola: Es raro que ustedes dos quieran estar juntos. -Con algo de sospecha mira a ambos y se acerca a Lincoln- ¿No paso nada entre ustedes dos cierto?

-Lincoln: No, absolutamente nada paso entre nosotros Lola -Se ruboriza un poco y trata de fingir lo mas que puede-

-Lola: De acuerdo, pero aquí me huele algo raro -Los sigue mirando con mirada acusadora-

-Lucy: Chicos es mejor que se den prisa o llegaremos tarde a la escuela -aparece por detrás de lola y suspira-

-Lola: ¡Aaaaah! -Grita fuerte y da un pequeño salto- ¡Lucy que te he dicho de que no salgas detrás de mí! -Mira enojada a Lucy-

Lucy sonríe con gusto y la ignora, lola vuelve a su sitio y todas las hermanas esperan su turno. Al cabo de un rato todas están lista y Lincoln se encuentra usando el baño.

Leni, algo desanimada toma su mochila y se dirige a la Vanzilla, realmente quería pasar otro día de diversión con Lincoln y en especial llenarlo aun mas de besos. Pero recordó lo que había hecho en la noche y se animo un poco.

-Leni: Me esforzare para estar mas tiempo con Linky -Susurrando para ella misma, sale de la habitación y parte a su lugar en la van-

-Lori: ¡Chicas! Literalmente llegaran tarde a sus clases y tu lola, llegaras tarde a tus clases de danza -Espera a las chicas en la puerta-

-Luan: El tiempo se nos va, como uva pasa ¡Jajajaja! -Empieza reírse mientras camina a la van-

-Lynn: Luan y sus chistes malos -Mira a Lori- ¿No deberías quedarte a ayudar a Lincoln?

-Lori: Si lo hare, ¿pero quien las va a llevar a la escuela? -Mira a Lynn con una mirada algo enojada- Volveré para estar con Lincoln

-Lynn: Esta bien -Suspira y va a su puesto en la van-

-Lori: ¡Todas Listas! -Grita Lori, al subirse a la Vanzilla-

-Luan: ¡Si jajaja! -Empieza a reír-

-Luna: ¡Claro que si Hermana! -hace la señal de rock-

-Leni: ¡Si! -Algo desanimada-

-Lynn: ¡Vamos ya arranca! -Algo enfadada y desanimada-

-Luci: -Suspiro- ¡Si!

-Lisa: ¡Por supuesto hermana Mayor! -Acomoda un poco sus gafas-

-Lana: ¡Obvio Hermana! -Trata de esconder a una de sus ranas en su sombrero-

-Lola: ¡YA MUEVE ESTE CACHARRO! ¡Qué llegare tarde a mi clase de danza! -Muy molesta y desesperada por irse-

-Lily: ¡Bu-Bu! -Sonríe y aplaude desde su asiento para bebes-

-Lori: de acuerdo, ahora si vamos. -Enciende la van y sale a llevar a las chicas Loud a sus respectivas escuelas y secundaria-

Lincoln que aún estaba en el baño, se encontraba bajo la ducha pensando en la agradable noche que tuvo aun mas en el hermoso sueño que tuvo con Leni.

-Lincoln: La sentí tan real -Empieza a recrear en su mente nuevamente aquel sueño-

El joven muchacho en ese momento, sentía unas ganas inmensurables de estar nuevamente con su hermana, además de empezar a descubrir otros sentimientos por su hermana mayor. Era rápido y muy acelerado aquellos sentimientos que apenas habían aflorado por su hermana, quizás era algo que sentía desde hace mucho por su hermana algo que solo necesitaba un pequeño empujo para que se magnificara a tan grado de querer hacer el amor con su propia hermana.

Es inconcebible pensar eso se dijo Lincoln, pero como no hacerlo frente a el estaba la mas hermosa chica que había en Royal Woods y resulta que era su hermana, aun mas que ella también estaba enamorada de él.

Lincoln termino de ducharse, ya era tiempo de terminar con esas fantasías y volver a la realidad. Así que tomo el su paño y empezó a secarse, posteriormente empezó a vestirse y como pudo salió del baño.

-Lincoln: Rayos, de verdad necesito algo que me ayude a moverme mejor. Necesito unas muletas o una silla de ruedas -Suspiro y como pudo llego a su cuarto, se acostó en su cama y miro hacia donde estaban apiladas sus revistas y vio sobre ellas el juego de Ace Savvy. Se levanto, tomo el juego y volvió a acostarse. Lo observo durante un tiempo.

-Lincoln: ¿Realmente, valías la pena? -Susurro, mientras miraba el juego- Si lo valías, gracias a ti pude conocer los sentimientos de Leni hacia mí - Lincoln aun miraba aquel video juego, se sentó y escucho a Vanzilla llegar-

-Lori: ¡Lincoln! -Gritando mientras entra a la casa- ¿Sigues vivo? ¡Juro que si te paso algo mientras no estaba, Literalmente te hare aun mas daño del que te hayas hecho!

-Lincoln: ¡Estoy en mi Habitación! -Gritando, mientras se dirigía a la puerta-

-Lori: ¡Esta bien, pero tenemos que hablar! -Sube las escaleras y se dirige al cuarto de Lincoln-

-Lincoln: -Rompiendo la cuarta pared- Cuando Lori dice tenemos que hablar, eso significa que, paso algo muy malo y se desquitara conmigo o es algo que realmente necesita hablar conmigo, pero generalmente significa peligro.

-Lori: ¿Con quién hablas Lincoln? -Se sienta a su lado y le entrega unos cuadernos- Tu maestra te envió toda esta tarea. No quiero que te atrases en tus estudios. -Acaricia la cabeza de su hermano- Ahora, de lo que tenemos que hablar.

-Lincoln: ¿Hablar sobre qué? -Lincoln se asusta y se pone algo pálido al mirar la expresión seria de lori-

-Lori: ¿Qué paso con Leni y tú? -Mira seria Lincoln- Anoche vi como Leni se escabullía a tu cuarto.

-Lincoln: ¡Espera! ¿que? -Lincoln se queda sorprendido-

-Lori: No te hagas el tonto, Que paso entre ustedes dos. -Lori le muestra su celular y en el hay una foto donde Leni besa a Lincoln-

-Lincoln: N-nada, Como puedes pensar eso, ¿Cuándo tomaste esta foto? -Esta todo sudoroso y con miedo, no sabe que le hará lori-

-Lori: Anoche, ¡Leni te estaba besando! ¡Como es posible que tú y ella hagan esas cosas! -Mira a Lincoln con mucho enojo- Literalmente no se que hacer con ustedes.

-Lincoln: Te diré la verdad, sabía que no podría ocultarlo. -Lincoln asustado empieza a contarle todo lo sucedido a Lori-

-Lori: Entiendo, pero porque rayos ustedes dos terminaron así. -Se frota los ojos a modo de frustración- Ok. No le diré nada a nuestros padres, pero quiero que ustedes dos terminen esa relación de una vez. No quiero que pase algo que lamentar entre ustedes.

-Lincoln: De acuerdo Lori -Lincoln baja la cabeza y se entristece, a la final todo ese amor que hubo entre su hermana y el, murió rápidamente. Sabía que no dudaría pero le hubiera encantado poder intentarlo.

-Lori: Cuando ella regrese hablare seriamente con ella.

 **Bueno chicos lamento la ausencia, estuve sin ideas para el fanfic y sumado a eso también estaba en otros proyectos personales. Así que de verdad lamento la espera. Espero que les agrade este nuevo capítulo. Espero como siempre su apoyo para seguir mejorando aun mas este fanfic :D**


	8. Capitulo 8 El amor de Leni Parte 1

**El amor de Leni. Parte 1**

En la preparatoria de Royal Woods, Leni estaba distraída casi como de costumbre, pero esta vez solo pensaba en Lincoln, en lo que haría al regresar a casa y pasar un momento junto a su amado.

Leni se sentía contenta, pero sentía que algo malo ocurría como un mal presentimiento, aunque esta vez no le haría caso. Quizás solo era su imaginación.

Ya habían pasado las horas y era momento de regresar a casa, esta vez el señor Loud fue a recoger a sus hijas en la van, Leni ya tenía planeado que hacer al llegar a casa, le prepararía a Lincoln unas galletas y uno de sus famosos Smoothies. Leni no era muy habilidosa en la cocina, pero aun así con la suficiente motivación logra hacer excelentes platos.

Una vez todas las hijas Loud estaba en la van, se disponían a regresar a casa. Mientras las demás hermanas hablaban entre ellas de que tal fue su día, Leni solo miraba impaciente por la ventana, aunque también algo mareada por haberse sentado en el asiento de las gemelas.

-Lana: ¿Leni porque estas tan contenta? -La mira con cierta extrañeza, era normal mirar a Leni contenta, pero esta vez se veía mas alegre de lo normal para lana-

-Leni: Solo quiero volver a casa y ver a Lincoln -Con una enorme sonrisa-

-Lana: ¿Lincoln?, realmente paso algo entre ustedes dos.

-Leni: N-No hay nada extraño entre nosotros -Se sonroja un poco sus mejillas, mientras trata de disimular ante su hermana menor- Solo es que… encontramos algo en común y nos divertimos juntos.

-Lana: ¿Algo en común? -Mira de cerca a leni, sabe que su hermana mayor le oculta algo- ¿Qué podrían tener en común ustedes dos?

-Leni: Si, de hecho, tener algunas cosas en común -Trata de apartar a su hermanita de ella- Como las películas antiguas.

-Lucy: Entonces ustedes fueron los que husmearon en mis cosas -Algo molesta-

-Leni: Lo siento Lucy -Se siente algo apenada-

-Lynn: Lincoln y yo tenemos más cosas en común y aun así no andamos actuando tan raro como ustedes dos -La mira enojada y con cierto recelo-

-Leni: ¿actuando raro? -Mira a Lynn algo extrañada-

-Lana: Es cierto, ayer estaban actuando muy raro.

-Leni: No estábamos actuando raro, solo…-duda un poco en lo que iba a decir- Solo tuvimos un día muy agitado.

-Luan: Creo que lo agitado seria otra cosa Jajajaja -Empieza a reírse de su chiste malo-

-Lynn: Demonios Luan eso no fue gracioso -Aun más enojada y sonrojada-

-Leni: ¿no entendí el chiste?

-Sr. Lynn: Chicas que tanto hablan entre ustedes, ¿Secretos de mujeres?

-Luna: Nada papa, Solo cosas de chicas.

-Sr. Lynn: De acuerdo hijas, pero no duden en pedirle ayuda a su padre.

-Luna: Claro papa.

Mientras las chicas seguían interrogando a Leni, una Lori algo estresada esperaba impaciente a Leni, quería acabar rápido con ese asunto.

-Lori: La verdad no puedo creer que ella y el, literalmente tengan un romance entre ellos. -Apretaba con fuerza sus puños-

Lincoln solo esperaba callado en el sofá, escuchaba lo que decía Lori. No quería decir nada que enfureciera mas a su hermana mayor. Aunque pensaba en un plan para poder continuar su relación con Leni, no quería dejar aquello que había descubierto con ella.

-Lori: Lincoln, por favor se lo que estas haciendo. No van a poder ocultarme su relación así que deja de pensar en planes tontos que no van a funcionar. -Lo mira con una mirada algo amenazante-

-Lincoln: No… No estaba pensando en nada -Lincoln tenía la espalda fría y su corazón agitado, esta vez no podría hacer nada contra Lori-

-Lori: Se que me mientes Lincoln, pero sabes que esto no va a funcionar. Como pueden creer que dos hermanos pueden tener una relación de esta manera. -Se frota los ojos- Lincoln, quiero protegerlos en especial a Leni, desde hace mucho la cuido y no quiero que la lastimen.

-Lincoln: Como podría hacerle daño a Leni, eso ¡jamás! -Grita con fuerza a Lori-

Lori se acerca a Lincoln y le propina una cachetada, ya estaba harta y cansada. Realmente no quería hacerle daño a Lincoln, ya de por si el pobre tenía una pierna rota y lo habían golpeado, pero no pudo aguantar las ganas de poner en su lugar al jovencito.

-Lori: Dime Lincoln como demonios van a mantener una relación así, ¿no piensan en verdad? -mira a Lincoln a los ojos- Dime que va a pensar de ella, que por ser tonta sale con su hermano menor. Todos se van a burlar de ella y la van a acosar y yo no podre estar con ella para protegerla.

Lincoln al darse cuenta que tiene razón, baja la mirada y empieza a llorar un poco. Siente impotencia quiere estar junto a ella, pero Lori tiene razón, Leni no podría con tanta presión en la preparatoria, le harían daño y nadie podría estar con ella para protegerla incluso el.

-Lori: Lo siento Lincoln, pero es una realidad que no quiero que ella enfrente. -Abraza a Lincoln y besa su cabeza-

-Lincoln: tienes razón, Lori es mejor que deje de hacerme ideas tontas con Leni -Se limpia las lágrimas- es mejor acomodarnos, pronto llegaran las chicas.

-Lori: ¿Quieres ir a tu habitación? -Acaricia la espalda de Lincoln y lo mira con algo de tristeza-

-Lincoln: Si, no quiero que las chicas me vean así. Pensaran que paso algo malo.

-Lori: De acuerdo Linky -Lori toma a Lincoln y lo ayuda a ir a su habitación-

Mientras tanto en ese momento llegaba Vanzilla con las chicas, Leni se sentía feliz ya podría estar con Lincoln y a su vez se sentía un poco extraña, esta vez su presentimiento que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

Las chicas como de costumbre entran a casa haciendo su acostumbrado escándalo, Leni sin perder el tiempo se dirige rápidamente a su habitación, quiere prepararse para cocinarle esas deliciosas galletas que vio en una de sus revistas.

Al entrar a su cuarto, Lori la espera sentada en su cama. Tiene una mirada algo inquietante, lo que sentía, ese presentimiento inquietante que tenia de todo el día de que algo malo iba a ocurrir se hizo realidad.

Leni se siente asustada con mirada que tenia Lori puesta sobre ella.

-Lori: Leni quiero hablar contigo, cierra la puerta y colocale seguro por favor. -si quitarle la mirada y con una voz firme, hace que leni obedezca sus órdenes-

-Leni: S-si lori -Cierra la puerta con seguro y se dirige a su cama-

-Lori: Quiero hablar sobre la relación que tienes tu y Lincoln. -se sienta a su lado-

-Leni: R-Relación, ¿de que hablas? -Siente un frio estremecedor por su cuerpo, no sabe cómo descubrió aquello que tenía con su hermanito-

-Lori: Lincoln lo dijo todo, no me tienes que mentir -Le muestra las fotos de ella besando a Lincoln –

-Leni: ¿C-Como obtuviste esas fotos? -Se siente mas asustada, ella pensaba que realmente Lori estaba dormida-

-Lori: Crees que no me doy cuenta cuando sales del cuarto, aun cuando duermo se cuando me llega un mensaje de Bobby, así que como no podría sentir cuando te levantas de la cama. -Mira enojada a Leni-

-Leni: ¿Entonces que me harás? -aun asustada y con su corazón agitado a mas no poder-

-Lori: Quiero que termines tu tonta relación con Lincoln, el ya lo acepto. No quiero que vuelvan a acercarse hasta que dejen su juego tonto de estar enamorados.

Leni se queda impactada, no creía que Lincoln se hubiera rendido tan fácilmente ante la presión de Lori, pero que iba a poder hacer. Era Lori, quien más podría conocerla mejor que ella, sabia lo que era capaz de hacer.

-Leni: No, No voy a terminar con él, ¡No puedes ordenarme dejar de estar con Linky! -Se levanta y mira a Lori enojada, sabe que lo que esta haciendo esta mal. Ir contra Lori podría ser lo peor que podría hacer-

-Lori: ¡Eres una tonta! -Le da una fuerte cachetada a Leni- ¡Como puedes creer que algo entre tú y él podría funcionar, no sabes las burlas que surgirían si alguien se entera que salen con tu hermano menor!

-Leni: ¡No me importa, siempre se burlan de mi por ser tonta y no lo soy! -Empieza llorar y se soba la mejilla donde Lori la había cacheteado-

-Lori: Dime que rayos dirán de mí, ¿he tu hermana Leni sale con tu hermanito, acaso su familia es rara?... Dime qué demonios pensara Bobby de que mi hermana y hermano salen y tiene una relación amorosa -Enojada y apunto de volver a cachetear a Leni-

-Leni: ¡Solo piensas en ti, nunca pensaste en mi desde un principio! -Sale corriendo hacia la puerta y la abre-

-Lori: ¡Leni vuelve acá!, aun no terminamos de hablar -Sigue a Leni y la toma de la mano-

-Leni: Suéltame Lori, iré con Lincoln y no me lo vas a impedir. -Aparta a Lori y la empuja-

Las demás hermanas Loud sienten el alboroto y van a ver lo que sucede, es raro ver a las dos hermanas mayores pelear de esa manera. Algo serio debe estar sucediendo.


	9. Capitulo 9 El amor de Leni Parte 2

**El Amor de Leni. Parte 2**

Lori más molesta que antes toma a Leni nuevamente y la empuja hacia su cama de forma abrupta. Cuando las hermanas Loud suben las escaleras y miran en dirección al cuarto de Lori y Leni, observan a una Lori muy molesta con una mirada fulminante mira las chicas y con un fuerte pisotón que hace sonar parte de la casa y da a entender que si se acercan a chismosear están acabadas, Luna entendió rápidamente lo que iba a suceder si seguían hay, así que tomo a sus hermanas y las llevo nuevamente a la sala.

Mientras tanto Lori entra nuevamente al cuarto y cierra con seguro mira a Leni sumamente enfadada. Se acerca a ella y la arrincona en su propia cama.

-Lori: Escúchame Leni, que sea la última vez que me desobedeces. Terminaras tu jueguito de enamorada con Lincoln. -Toma a Leni del pecho y la mira fijamente a los ojos- ¿entendiste?

-Leni: ¡No! ¡No dejare a Lincoln! -Completamente asustada, pero aun así decidida a no dejarse doblegar e intenta resistir a una Furiosa e implacable Lori-

-Lori: ¡Eres un completa Tonta! -La abofetea y la vuelve a mirar a los ojos- No quiero seguir en esto, Terminaras con Lincoln entendido.

-Leni: ¡N-No! -Poco a poco empiezan a brotar las lágrimas de sus ojos- No quiero dejar a Lincoln.

-Lori: Porque no entiendes, lo hago por tu bien. Una relación así jamás va a funcionar. -Lori al ver a Leni llorar sus manos empiezan a temblar-

-Leni: Si entiendo, Quiero estar con él, los otros chicos solo me ven como una niña estúpida, que pueden abusar y lastimar -Sus mejillas están completamente humedecidas por sus lágrimas y Lori suelta al ver a Leni de esa manera, se sienta en la otra cama y empieza llorar también, se siente sumamente frustrada-

-Lori: No sé qué demonios hacer contigo -mira a leni, sus mejillas están rojas por las cachetadas que ella le propino, se siente mal-

-Leni: Solo déjame estar con Linky -Se acerca a lori y la abraza, mientras ambas lloran y se sienten mal por haber tenido aquel altercado, el primero en alcanzar aquel tipo de magnitud-

-Lori: Quiero hablar con ustedes dos a media noche, aquí en el cuarto. No quiero que las demás chicas se enteren de lo que vamos a hablar. -Abraza fuerte a Leni y acaricia su espalda- Lo siento por haberte lastimado.

-Leni: Le diré a Lincoln -abraza fuerte a Lori y trata de dejar de llorar-

Mientras tanto las chicas preocupadas en la sala discuten de lo que estarán pasando entre Lori y Leni.

-Luna: ¿Por qué Lori estaría tan furiosa? Es la primera vez que la veo de esa manera.

-Luan: De seguro debe estar en sus días, entienden jajaja.

-Lynn: Creo que descubrió lo que Leni oculta con Lincoln.

-Luna: ¿Lo que oculta con Lincoln?

-Lynn: Si, ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?, La forma en que actúan ellos dos cuando están juntos.

-Lana: Es cierto, actúan muy raro.

-Lucy: De seguro fue algo producto de algún espíritu atrapado en mis cosas -Suspiro-

-Lynn: En serio Lucy no es hora de decir esas tonterías sobre espíritus.

-Lucy: Edwin no diría eso.

-Luna: De acuerdo, si Leni y Lincoln tiene algo de seguro es muy serio como para que Lori interceda de esa manera, no creen chicas.

-Lynn: Exacto y tenemos que averiguarlo.

-Luan: Podríamos revisar las grabaciones del cuarto de Lincoln.

-Lynn: ¿Desde cuándo hay grabaciones del cuarto de Lincoln?

-Lana: Si, ¿desde cuándo?

-Luan: Eso no importa chicas, quieres averiguar lo que pasa entre Lincoln y Leni, ¿Si o no?

-Lynn: Esta bien luego de eso, hablaremos de qué tipo de grabaciones tienes.

Lincoln, siente el alboroto afuera de su cuarto. Sabe lo que está pasando, se siente inútil e inservible no puede ir a ayudar a Leni y mucho menos puede hacer algo contra Lori.

Mira su pierna enyesada y solloza un poco, quiere y desea estar con Leni. La ama en verdad, despierta en el algo que nunca había sentido en verdad mucho menos cuando esta junto a Ronnie Anne, aunque lo que siente con Ronnie Anne es algo casual.

La experiencia de ser amado de una forma tan especial, lo hace sentirte bien es algo a lo que se estaba acostumbrando pese al poco tiempo que ha estado así con Leni.

-Lincoln: Que debería hacer, no quiero dejar a Leni -Suspira pesadamente y empieza a llorar- Pero no deseo que sufra por mi culpa.

Lincoln decide acostarte y mirar al techo mientras llora sin saber que hacer realmente, hasta que escucha la voz de Clyde en el woki toki.

-Clyde: ¿Lincoln, estas ahí compañero? Cambio.

Lincoln trata de calmarse y respira hondo, toma el Woki toki y responde la llamada de su fiel amigo.

-Lincoln: Aquí estoy compañero. Cambio.

-Clyde: Hola Lincoln, ¿Como estas? Lo siento por no ir a visitarte, últimamente mis padres han ido a recogerme a la escuela, temen que vuelvan a lastimarme.

-Lincoln: Estoy bien, solo con un tonto yeso en mi pierna. ¿y tu compañero como estas? ¿Ronnie Anne está bien?

-Clyde: Eso escuche, espero que te recuperes pronto amigo. Ronnie Anne también está bien, solo que ahora Bobby también va a buscarla a la escuela.

-Lincoln: entonces ambos están bien, me alegro.

-Clyde: Te escucho algo desanimado compañero, ¿sucede algo?

-Lincoln: Solo estoy cansado, estar moviéndome con esta pierna rota es agotador.

-Clyde: Entiendo amigo, Mañana le diré a mis padres que me dejen en tu casa para verte y firmar ese yeso.

-Lincoln: Eso estaría genial, entonces mañana te espero.

-Clyde: Claro compañero, Para eso están los mejores amigos.

-Lincoln: Mejores amigos. Entonces nos vemos mañana Clyde.

-Clyde: Claro Lincoln, le diré a Ronnie Anne si quiere venir. Bueno compañero te dejare descansar. Cambio y fuera.

-Lincoln: Cambio y fuera compañero, hasta mañana.

Lincoln corta la comunicación con Clyde y coloca el Woki toki a un lado de la cama, se había animado un poco al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo, se había distraído de aquellos pensamientos que tenía sobre Leni y las amenazas de Lori.

Mientras tanto las chicas se dirigen al cuarto de Luna y Loan, para ver los videos que tenía guardado Loan, su padre las detiene.

-Sr. Lynn: ¿Chicas que fue ese ruido tan fuerte?

-Luna: Lori y Leni están discutiendo otra vez por otro vestido.

-Sr. Lynn: Debería ir a verlas, sueno muy serio ese ruido.

-Lynn: Tranquilo papa ellas lo solucionaran, siempre lo hacen.

-Luan: Cierto papa, ambas siempre encuentran la forma de solucionarlo.

-Luna: Solo deberías dejarlas en paz.

-Sr. Lynn: Si ustedes lo dicen chicas, está bien. Pero de todos modos hablare con ellas más tarde.

-Lana: Ahora padre con tu permiso tenemos algo importante que hacer.

-Sr. Lynn: ¿Algo importante?

-Luna: Nada papa, son cosas de chicas.

-Sr. Lynn: ¿de verdad no me están ocultado nada raro?

-Lynn: ¡PAPA! ¡Tu comida se está quemando!

-Sr. Lynn: ¡Santo Cielos mi pastel de carne! -Sale corriendo a la cocina-

-Luna: Bien hecho Lynn.

-Lynn: De nada y para la próxima, trata de no estropearlo lana.

-Lana: Lo siento.

-Luan: ¿Chicas, se apresuran o no?

-Lucy: Cierto chicas vamos a investigar lo que sucede con Leni y Lincoln. -Aparece detrás de Luan-

-Luan: ¡Aaaaah! -Grita un poco fuerte y se tapa la boca-

-Lynn: Lucy que te he dicho de aparecer detrás de las personas.

-Lucy: Que no lo haga -Con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción-

-Luna: vamos chicas o papa volverá a interrogarnos y tampoco queremos que nos descubra Lola primero.

-Lynn: es cierto, vamos a apurarnos de una vez.

Las chicas suben rápidamente las escaleras, sin hacer demasiado ruido para que Lori no las descubra. Saben que si las descubre serán pretzel de por vida o peor.

En eso Lori trata de ocultar las mejillas rojas de Leni, mira con dolor y tristeza lo que le hizo a su compañera de habitación y hasta podría decir su hermana más cercana. Aún sigue molesta por lo que ha hecho Leni y Lincoln a sus espaldas. Pero ella no puede decir mucho, les ha ocultado cosas a sus hermanas. Cosa que le ha hecho Bobby y que no desea que nadie sepa.


	10. Capitulo 10 Hablemos de amor Parte 1

**Hablemos de amor. Parte 1**

Las chicas una vez en el cuarto de Luna y Luan, cerraron con seguro la puerta para evitar cualquier interrupción o si llegase a venir Lola o Lori no las sorprendieran y les diera algo de tiempo para actuar. Luego se dirigieron al closet donde estaban todos los videocasete de Luan y miran algo sorprendida el montón de videos que hay sobre ellas y en especial del cuarto de Lincoln.

-Lynn: ¿Porque tienes tantos videos del cuarto de Lincoln? -Algo molesta e intrigada-

-Lucy: ¿porque hay tan pocos videos sobre mí? -Suspira-

-Lana: ¡Wau! Jamás pensé que tendrías tantos videos de nuestras mascotas.

-Luna: ¿Las desafinaciones de Luna? -Mira sonrojada y algo molesta a Luan-

-Luan: ¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! Tranquilas, recuerden a lo que venimos a buscar -Tratando de evitar las preguntas de sus hermanas, mientras se pone a buscar las grabaciones de las noches anteriores-

-Lynn: ¿Segura que tienes esas grabaciones? -se siente algo desesperada por querer saber que paso entre Leni y Lincoln, aunque también siente algo de curiosidad si habrá algún video de ella escabulléndose al cuarto de Lincoln por la noche-

-Luan: Lynn tranquila, aun no las he visto así que también será la primera vez que las mire con ustedes. -Encuentra uno de los videos- ¿Qué extraño no encuentro los demás?

-Lynn: ¡Como que no encuentras los demás videos! Genial, solo venimos a perder el tiempo aquí -Se enoja y mira molesta a Luan-

-Luna: Tranquila hermana, ¿Luan puede ser que estén en algún montón de estos que están acá? -Señala a una pila de videocasete en una de las esquinas del closet-

-Lucy: ¿Quizás Lori entro en el cuarto y tomo las cintas? -Suspira-

-Lana: ¿Lori sería capaz de hacer eso? -mira a las chicas mientras se pone en una pose pensativa-

-Luna: Podría ser, ella es capaz de todo -Se siente algo angustiada por esa posibilidad- Si lo hizo será mejor no entrometernos chicas.

-Luan: Tranquilas de seguro están por aquí, solo hay que buscar con calma -Empieza a buscar entre las pilas de videocasete que tiene en el closet-

-Lynn: Aun así, solo pienso que esto es una pérdida de tiempo, debemos confrontar a Lori para saber que sucede o, a Lincoln para saber la verdad -cruza sus brazos aun enojada y mira a sus hermanas-

-Luna: ¿Lynn y tu porque tienes tanto interés en saber lo que sucedió? -Todas las chicas miran a Lynn-

-Lana: es cierto, aquí la que tiene más interés eres tú Lynn.

-Lucy: jamás te había visto tan preocupada por algo así, aun ni en el más importante de tus juegos.

-Luan: Chicas Lynn solo está preocupada por lo que sucedió, ¿no estaría ustedes también preocupadas porque Lori está discutiendo con Leni? o ¿la actitud rara que Lincoln y Leni tienen desde que los dejamos a solas?

-Lynn: Yo solo estoy p-preocupada por ellos dos -Algo sonrojada y tratando de seguirle la corriente a Luan-

-Lana: aun así, es extraño.

-Luna: está bien, supongo que tienes razón -Se entristece un poco- no me gusta cuando Lori y Leni discuten, aun mas si es algo relacionado por Lincoln.

-Lucy: Sera mejor ir a preguntarle a Lincoln.

-Lana: Vamos al cuarto de Lincoln

-Luna: Tendremos que salir rápido, sin que Lori se dé cuenta.

-Lynn: Es cierto, tenemos que apresurarnos.

-Luan: vayan ustedes chicas, yo me quedare buscando las cintas.

-Luna: De acuerdo, vamos hermanas al cuarto de Lincoln -Sale de aquel closet, junto a Lana y Lucy, mientras Lynn se queda un momento atrás-

-Lynn: ¿Lo sabes cierto? -Susurra algo bajo cerca de Luan-

-Luan: No te preocupes Lynn, mantendré tu secreto – Susurra y le giña el ojo a Lynn.

-Lynn: Esta bien, g-gracias -Se sonroja y trata de calmarse y se apresura a estar con las demás chicas-

mientras luan se queda buscando las grabaciones, las demás hermanas se dirigían al cuarto de Lincoln para saber lo que había pasado, pensaban la forma en como interrogarlo para que dijera toda la verdad.

Justo antes de llegar al cuarto de Lincoln escuchan una puerta abrirse, las chicas en ese momento entran un poco en pánico y se dividen Lynn y Luan entran en el cuarto de Lola y Lana, mientras que Lana y Lucy entra en el cuarto que comprarte Lynn.

Escuchan unos pasos algo apresurados por el pasillo, no se atreven a abrir la puerta para ver de quien se trata.

En el cuarto de Lola y Lana.

-Lynn: ¡Demonios, Lori se nos adelantó! -Lynn se entristece un poco y se molesta un poco más-

-Luna: Cálmate un poco hermana, solo respira y tranquilízate ¿porque quieres saber con tanto esmero lo que paso entre Leni y Lincoln? -le pone la mano en el hombre a Lynn y la mira con una sonrisa-

-Lynn: Solo quiero… -Baja la mirada y se empuña las manos- solo quiero saber si Lincoln esta bien

-Luna: ¿Segura? -Luna sabe que Lynn no le esta diciendo toda la verdad-

-Lynn: S-Si solo eso, ¡Esta bien! -Se separa de Luna y se acerca a la puerta para descubrir de quien se trata-

-Luna: Ten cuidado hermana

Mientras tanto en el Cuarto de Lynn y Lucy

-Lucy: ¿Ahora qué haremos? -Se sienta en el borde se su cama y mira a Lana- ¿Crees que Lori nos descubra? -Suspira-

-Lana: No lo creo, fuimos muy rápidas al entrar al cuarto -Se acerca a la puerta y trata de escuchar de quien se trata-

-Lucy: Edwin que crees que oculten Lincoln y Leni -Toma el Busto de Edwin y lo mira fijamente- Concuerdo contigo, podrían estar ocultado algo muy oscuro.

-Lana: Shhh Lucy no puedo escuchar nada -Trata de escuchar claramente que sucede en el pasillo.

En el pasillo, se encontraba Leni un poco sollozante, aunque Lori oculto con maquillaje las mejillas enrojecidas por las abofeteadas que le hizo se notaban levemente, aunque así eran algo decente para no llamar la atención de sus padres.

Leni se acerca a la puerta del cuarto de Lincoln, se detiene un poco y trata de retomar un poco de su característica alegría, vera a su amado porque debería estar triste ¿no? Aunque siente algo de miedo por lo que Lincoln podría decirle, Lori hizo de las suyas con Lincoln, ¿Quizás Lincoln ya no la ame o la vea de la misma manera gracias a Lori?, ¿Que debería hacer?

-Leni: ¿Linky? -Toca la puerta levemente-

-Lincoln: ¿Leni?, la puerta esta abierta puedes pasar.

-Leni: De acuerdo hermanito -Leni se sentía con muchas dudas en su cabeza, pero estaba decidida a no dejar aquel amor y romance que estaba cultivando con su hermanito-

-Lincoln: L-Lo… Lori hablo contigo -Se hace a un lado y le deja un espacio a Leni para que se siente a su lado-

-Leni: S-sí, charlamos un poco ella y yo -Trata de no llorar, pero realmente no puede más, solo desea una cosa en ese momento- ¿Linky, Aun me amas? -Saber si realmente Lincoln estaba aún enamorado de ella-

Lincoln en ese momento su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta solo pensaba en lo que le había dicho Lori, pero también pensaba en lo que él quería tener con Leni.

Miro a Leni fijamente y noto como las lágrimas quitaban poco a poco la capa de maquillaje que cubrían sus mejillas. sus mejillas enrojecidas, habían sido ocultadas por maquillaje, se dio cuenta lo que le había hecho Lori a Leni.

Lincoln tomo su decisión, protegería a Leni de las demás personas y de Lori, sin importar las consecuencias.

-Lincoln: A-Aun te amo Leni, No dejare que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño -Leni sin poder aguantarlo más, abraza a Lincoln llora sin detenerse- Te Amo Leni – Lincoln Limpia suavemente el hermoso rostro de Leni y besa sus labios, ambos se sumergieron en ese beso entre lágrimas, sin apartarse ni un segundo-

-Leni: Te Amo Linky -El corazón de Leni palpita muy rápidamente, todo ese mal momento que acaba de pasar con su hermana Lori, se desvaneció entre las suaves caricias de Lincoln le hacía-

Ambos hermanos sanaban sus heridas, tanto físicas y emocionales. Una recuperación amorosa había iniciado y ambos la disfrutaban, pero sabían que seria duro sobrellevar su amor ante la mirada de Lori.

-Leni: Linky, casi lo olvido… L-Lori quiere hablar con nosotros en nuestro cuarto a media noche. E-Ella vendrá a buscarte -Se entristece y baja la mirada, pensar en lo que pueda pasar estando ellos dos frente a Lori, ella sabe ya perfectamente lo que sucede al contradecir a su hermana en algo tan delicado de manejar-

-Lincoln: D-de acuerdo Leni, le demostraremos que no dejaremos nuestra relación a un lado -Levanta la mirada de leni, le sonríe con amor y la besa, mientras con suavidad acaricia su mejillas- Te amo.

-Leni: Te amo -Leni vuelve a alegrarse y abraza nuevamente a su hermanito-

 **Bueno, lamento no haber subido los anteriores episodios, sigo cometiendo los mismos errores de siempre espero me perdonen por eso. Aun así, aquí les traigo la actualización del fanfic. Otra cosa más es que estaré más activo en Wattpad en lo que se trata de subir este fic y otros que vaya publicando, así como dar algunas noticias. Saludos a todos y un enorme abrazo :3 de su servidor**


	11. Capitulo 11 Hablemos de amor Parte 2

**Hablemos De amor Parte 2.**

Luego de aquel abrazo, Lincoln limpia suavemente las mejillas de Leni, pero no puede resistirse a volver a besar aquellos suaves y delicados labios, ambos jovencitos están muy a gusto, expresando su amor con besos y caricias inocentes.

-Leni: Linky debo volver -Se aparta muy sonrojada de Lincoln, mientas lo mira a los ojos-

-Lincoln: ¿Tienes que volver? -Se acerca más a sus labios y la vuelva a besar-

-Leni: Linky, en serio debo volver o Lori vendrá -Vuelve a apartarse de Lincoln y se levanta de la cama- L-Lo siento…

-Lincoln: T-Tienes razón -Baja la mirada y se entristece un poco, pero su corazón latía fuertemente, quería seguir experimentando esa sensación de placer y amor que provocaba el besar a su hermana-

-Leni: Volveremos a vernos más tarde Linky -Se acerca a levantarle el rostro a su amado hermanito y le besa la frente- No dejemos que Lori nos aparte

Lincoln se queda sorprendido por la determinación de Leni por mantener su relación con el frente a Lori, jamás habría pensado que aquella fuera capaz de enfrentar a Lori de esa forma, por algo que realmente quería y amaba, Estar a su lado.

-Lincoln: Esta bien, nos veremos más tarde Leni -Sonríe alegremente y Leni se le agita más el corazón al ver esa tan amada sonrisa de su amado hermano-

-Leni: Linky -Se sonroja, se aparta un poco de su hermano menor y se arregla un poco para salir de la habitación de Lincoln- Te amo -le regala una sonrisa con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sale de la habitación-

Mientras tanto, una impactada Luan mira atreves del monitor lo que acaba de pasar en el cuarto de Lincoln. No sabe si realmente lo que vio fue real, pero sabe que Lynn definitivamente no lo tomara bien.

-Luan: L-leni que acabas de hacer… -Se sienta y trate de verle el lado gracioso, pero realmente sabe que no está bien- S-se lo permito a Lynn porque realmente no hace nada malo, pero tu… Debo decirles a las chicas.

-Lori: ¿A quién deberías decirle? -Aparece detrás de ella y la mira con cierto enfado-

-Luan: L-Lori… -Luan en ese momento se sintió realmente asustada- Un chiste, se me ocurrió un Chiste y quería contárselo a las chicas.

-Lori: ¿En serio? Haber dime el chiste -Mira con suma seriedad a Luan-

-Luan: ¿qué le dijo una bombilla a la otra? -Luan, se sentía muy nerviosa. Para alguien como ella no era normal sentirse así, aun mas tratando de contar un chiste-

-Lori: Estás brillando -Mira con seriedad a Luan y se le acerca, arrinconándola- No viste nada de acuerdo o le diré a papa y a mama que ocultas grabaciones peores que las de Leni y Lincoln.

-Luan: ¿P-peores? -Mira a Lori sumamente asustada y nerviosa-

-Lori: Literalmente, sé que te atrae cierta chica y tienes un par de grabaciones de ella y solo de ella. Evite comentar eso, por obvias razones. -Toma a Luan de la barbilla y la mira seriamente- ¿así que lo olvidaras?

-Luan: S-si lo olvidare -Sus piernas están totalmente desmayadas y su piel se pone pálida-

-Lori: Antes que lo olvide, también se lo de Lynn, pero se lo dejo pasar, por ahora. -se aparta y apaga la TV-

Luan se queda simplemente sin aliento, asustada y completamente desorientada en su cabeza. Para ella como era posible que Lori supiera de eso, porque tenía que ser ella. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Mientras tanto, Lana y Lucy entran por los ductos de ventilación y se dirigen al cuarto de Lincoln, al llegar solo miran a Lincoln recostado en su cama mirando profundamente al techo.

-Lana: ¡Lincoln! -Gritando desde la ventila, llama la atención de jovencito-

-Lincoln: ¿Lana? -Mira la ventila y ve como Lucy y Lana salen de la ventila-

-Lucy: Lincoln, ¿te encuentras bien? -Se limpia un poco la ropa-

-Lincoln: S-Si me encuentro bien, ¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo? -Mira con extrañeza a sus hermanas menores-

-Lana: Pensamos que Lori había venido a tu cuarto. -Se acerca a la cama de Lincoln-

-Lincoln: ¿Porque tenía ella que venir acá?

-Lucy: vimos que estaba discutiendo con Leni y pensamos que tu tendrías algo que ver -Suspiro-

-Lincoln: Y-Yo no tengo nada que ver -Se pone nervioso y sudoroso-

-Lana: Es cierto Lincoln -Mira de acerca a Lincoln y directo a los ojos-

-Lincoln: Es cierto Lola, no tengo nada que ver -Trata de no desviar la mirada-

-Lana: Dices la verdad, te creeré por ahora.

-Lucy: Luna y Lynn vendrán a tu habitación también interrogarte, pero en especial Lynn y no sabemos por qué.

-Lincoln: ¿Lynn? ¿Por qué ella?

-Lucy: No lo sé, solo actúa raro -Abre la puerta de la habitación de Lincoln para mirar hacia afuera y mira a leni alejarse- ya veo…

-Lincoln: ¿Lucy? -Mira a Lucy con cierta preocupación y nervio-

-Lana: ¿Lincoln y tu pierna a estado sanado? -Mira triste la pierna enyesada de su hermano mayor-

-Lincoln: Si a estado sanando, con los cuidados de Leni y L-Lori lograre recuperarme más rápido -Se rasca un poco la nuca y evita mirar a sus hermanas-

-Lucy: iré por las demás chicas.

-Lana: Yo cuidare a Lincoln

-Lucy: De acuerdo Lana -Sale de la habitación de Lincoln en dirección al cuarto de Lisa y Lili-

Al salir Lucy de la habitación, Lana mira seriamente a Lincoln y se acerca el. Lincoln se siente algo nervioso por la mirada de su hermanita y el hecho que ella esta demasiado cerca de él.

-Lana: Lincoln, Dime la verdad. ¿Qué sucede entre tu y Leni? -Cruza sus brazos, esperando una respuesta sincera de su hermano-

-Lincoln: ¿A qué te refieres Lana? -Empieza a sudar un poco y trata de pensar en algo para distraer a su hermana de ese tema-

-Lana: No creas que soy tonta Lincoln, Las chicas y yo pensamos que tienes algo extraño con Leni -Se acerca más a Lincoln-

-Lincoln: N-Nada, solo que ella ha estado cuidándome eso es todo. -Desvía la mirada ligeramente y trata de apartarse de su hermanita-

-Lana: No me dices la verdad Lincoln, se que tienes algo extraño con Leni y las chicas pronto lo van a descubrir -Se aparta de Lincoln-

-Lincoln: ¿Por qué les interesa tanto saber lo que pasa conmigo y Leni? -Se molesta y mira con enfado a Lana-

-Lana: ¿Por qué? Porque nos preocupamos por ti Lincoln, siempre estas para nosotras y esta vez nos sentimos mal por lo que te paso -Mira nuevamente la pierna enyesada de Lincoln y se entristece- Queremos que este a salvo.

-Lincoln: Con los cuidados de Leni estoy bien, ella mas que nadie sabe cómo cuidar a las personas -se acerca a lana y la abraza-

-Lana: Lincoln… -Se sonroja y abraza a su hermano mayor-

En ese momento entra rápidamente Lynn y mira como Lincoln abraza a Lana.

 **Disculpen por tardar tanto en actualizar y también de que este nuevo capitulo sea tan corto. Espero que lo disfruten.**


	12. Capitulo 12 Hablemos de Amor Parte 3

**Hablemos de amor parte 3**.

Lynn cierra la puerta con seguro, todos voltean a mirar a Lynn. En ese momento Lana deja de abrazar a Lincoln y se aparta un poco de él, un instinto que desarrollo gracias a sus mascotas le decía que si seguía a su lado correría peligro.

-Lynn: ¿Y bien? -Mira enojada a Lincoln y a Lana-

-Lincoln: ¿Bien qué? -Mira con duda a Lynn, la cual parecía estar molesta por alguna razón-

-Lynn: ¡!No te hagas en Tonto¡! -Se acerca a Lincoln y lo mira a los ojos- ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo con Lana?

-Lincoln: ¿Pero ¿qué te sucede Lynn? -Aparta a Lynn un poco- Solo le daba un abrazo, en serio Lynn te volviste loca.

-Lynn: ¡Aquí el raro eres tú!, primero haces cosas extrañas con Leni y ahora con Lana -Lynn empieza a levantar la voz, haciendo que levemente se escuche en las habitaciones vecinas-

-Lincoln: Lynn podrías calmarte un poco, todos en la casa escucharan tus gritos -Empieza a enojarse también. Lana se empieza a sentir nerviosa, porque sabe que si siguen subiendo el tono de voz Lori vendrá al cuarto y las encontrará-

-Lana: Chicos, ya cálmense los dos. Lynn en serio relájate un poco hermana, desde hace rato te estas comportando extraña. -Se para en frente de Lynn y trata de alejarla de Lincoln. Sabe que si Lynn se enoja más será su condena-

-Lynn: ¡ESTA BIEN! -trata de respirar un poco y calmar sus ánimos, mira nuevamente a Lincoln- vamos al grano, Lincoln que hicieron tú y Leni estando solos.

-Lincoln: N-nada, solo miramos una película y jugamos video juegos. -Se siente un poco nervioso al recordar aquello-

-Lynn: ¡!Estas mintiendo¡! -empieza a enojarse nuevamente- Dime, ¿qué hicieron ambos estando solos? y ¿porque actúan tan extraño los dos?

-Lincoln: Ya te dije solo vimos una película y jugamos video juegos los dos. Solos nos divertimos -Mira enojado y una voz firme-

-Lynn: Eso no explica porque actúan tan extraños los nos. -Cruza sus brazos y levanta su ceja. Lynn realmente quería obtener sus respuestas y así estar aliviada de cualquier duda sobre Leni, si ella le arrebataría a Lincoln de su lado-

-Lincoln: Solo nos acercamos más como hermanos, eso es todo. No es tan diferente a nuestra relación como hermanos. Siempre te estoy ayudando con las prácticas y nos divertimos cuando lo hacemos. -Sigue un poco enojado por el hecho de que Lynn quiera inmiscuirse tanto en lo que hizo con Leni. Lincoln siempre ha tenido una pequeña sospecha sobre las intenciones de Lynn, pero nunca lo ha tratado de confirmar esas sospechas-

-Lana: Es cierto, Lincoln siempre es así con todas nosotras. -abraza nuevamente a Lincoln y sonríe-

-Lynn: Lana, no ayudas en nada y deja de abrazar Lincoln. -Empieza nuevamente a enfadarse al ver esa muestra de afecto de parte de Lana-

-Lincoln: Lynn, ya basta sí. Solo es un abrazo, no tan diferente a los que les doy a cada una de ustedes. -Abraza con cariño a Lana. Escuchan un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta-

-Lori: Lincoln, abre la puerta. Literalmente tengo algunos asuntos que tratar contigo.

-Lincoln: Y-Ya abro. -suelta a Lana y empieza a sentir un poco de pánico-

-Lana: Lincoln, ahora que haremos – Lana está totalmente asustada, no quería que Lori la encontrara con Lincoln y mucho menos después de la orden que no subieran a la planta alta-

-Lynn: Lincoln, dime una sola cosa. Que tienen tú y leni, para que Lori le haya hecho eso a ella. -Lynn totalmente nerviosa pero decidida a obtener todas las respuestas que necesita-

-Lincoln: No es el mejor momento para hacer esas preguntas. -Mientras mira a su alrededor, recuerda la ventila- ¡Lana puede escaparte por la ventila!

-Lana: ¡es cierto! -Se sube por la ventila y espera a Lynn- Lynn que esperas ven o Lori nos hará picadillo y no del bueno.

-Lynn: esperare mi respuesta -esto último susurrando en el oído de Lincoln, junto a un leve beso en la oreja- ¡Ya voy lana! -Se sube en la ventila y cierra, mirando a Lincoln un poco desanimada-

-Lori: ¡LINCOLN! ¡ABRE YA LA PUERTA! -Lori empieza a golpetear más fuerte la puerta y Lincoln como puede logra abrirla, para luego volver a sentarse en el borde de la cama-

-Lincoln: Ya está abierta Lori, puedes pasar. -Trata de tranquilizarse y de estar firme contra lo que sea que Lori quería hablar con el-

-Lori: ¿Por qué tardaste en abrir? -Mira a Lincoln y cierra la puerta tras ella- Estaban aquí cierto.

-Lincoln: N-no… -Lincoln sudaba en frio y estaba casi pálido. Sabía que ella no le creería, así que debía hacer algo más- S-solo hablaba con Clyde por el Woki Toki

-Lori: No me convences, pero luego me las arreglare con Lynn, Lana y Luna. -Se sienta al lado de Lincoln- iré al grano, Literalmente le hice mucho daño a Leni… -La voz de Lori se quebranta un poco y trata de seguir siendo fuerte- Solo tú sabes porque sucedió, así que en serio quiero evitar que esto vuelva a suceder. Así que necesito que por favor dejes este juego con ella.

-Lincoln: No, No pienso dejar a Leni… -El joven de cabellera blanca realmente se envalentono, no dejaría que Lori o cualquiera de sus hermanas lo apartara de Leni, luego de aquel momento previo que tuvo con ella. Sinceramente estaba enamorado de su hermana y quería estar con ella-

-Lori: Ya veo, entonces así es como lo quieres. -abofetea a Lincoln y se levanta. Se acerca la puerta y mira a Lincoln por sobre el hombro- Espero que piensen bien lo que dirás más tarde. Enviare a Leni a buscarte.

Lincoln queda atónito por aquella bofetada, simplemente no previo esa reacción de su hermana mayor. Pensaba en algo peor, pero aquella bofetada ardía no solo de dolor, si no de tristeza y deshonora.

Aunque pese a todo aquello, Lincoln seguía firme en lo que quería y es estar junto aquella hermosa chica, tierna y amorosa que era su hermana Leni, realmente le había robado el corazón.

Tristemente una Lynn escucho todo aquello desde la ventila y se sentía derrotada. En su cabeza solo pensaba que era a aquello que refería Lori. Lincoln realmente tendría un amorío con Leni. Lynn se sentía realmente mal.

Esa noche Lynn, Leni, Luan y Lori realmente eran un torbellino de emociones y pensamientos. De temor, angustia, duda y molestia. Pero Lincoln era quien llevaba la peor parte, pues se sentía culpable, extraño y confundido por todas las cosas que surgieron desde ya hace 3 días.

Aun Taxi se detiene frente a la casa y de ellas baja la matriarca Loud junto a la pequeña Lily, detrás de ella se encuentra Lola, quien había terminado de ganar otro concurso de pequeña princesa de Royal Woods.

-Lola: Ninguna de esas niñas es rival para mí -Lola se sentía sumamente orgullosa de haber ganado otro concurso y se pavoneaba con su nueva cinta de Pequeña princesa de Royal Woods y su nueva corona-

-Rita: Esa es mi niña, una ganadora -Sonríe y camina hasta la entrada de la casa. Nota a Lynn sentada en los escalones, algo triste y desanimada-

Lola también nota que Lynn esta desanimada y empieza a sospechar sobre lo que pudo haber pasado en su ausencia. Es extraño que la casa este tan cayada y que Lynn no esté haciendo algún alboroto o practicando algún deporte. Igualmente, que Luna no este tocando su guitarra o algún instrumento a alto volumen.

Para Lola era muy sospechoso todo eso así que ignoro a Lynn y fue directamente al causante de todo ese silencio Lincoln Loud.

 **Lo siento por desaparecerme tanto tiempo. (Cada capitulo siempre estoy perdiendo perdón.-. bueh) ahora ando con una falta de ideas terrible a lo sumo un estrés y algo de depresión que me invaden por las situaciones que vivo acá en mi país. (Cosa de venezolanos :'v) también que debo trabajar en cualquier cosa para pagar deudas y comprar comida. Dejando a un lado eso.**

 **ESTA HISTORIA AUN NO MUERE BUAJAJAJA!.. y planeo que sean 20 cap mínimo o máximo. según lo que vaya surgiendo de mi mente toda echada a perder.**

 **Los quiero y los veo hasta una nueva actualización.**


	13. Capitulo 13 No mas preguntas

**Capítulo 13. No más preguntas.**

Luego de que Lola entrara a la casa, Rita se sienta junto a su Lynn. Lily también nota lo desanimada que se encuentra Lynn.

-Lily: L-Lynn -Con su carita triste extiende los brazos hasta Lynn, para poder darle un abrazo-

-Rita: ¿Que sucede cariño? ¿Perdiste algún juego? -acaricia la espalda de Lynn mientras trata de animar a su hija-

-Lynn: no es eso mama, solo que estoy confundida. Eso es todo… -Toma a Lily y la acaricia un poco, mientras que Lily abraza con cariño a Lynn tratando de alegrar a su hermana mayor-

-Rita: ¿Es un por chico cierto? -Sonríe levemente y trata de entender lo que le pasa a su hija deportista-

-Lynn: B-bueno… -se sonroja y trata de ocultarlo de su madre- no es eso…

-Rita: Es por un chico -Sonríe y abraza a su hija- ¿Dime que sucede con ese chico?

-Lynn: Digamos que si es un chico -Se sonroja mas y se pone incomoda al hablar del tema con su madre- Solo que estoy muy confundida por culpa de él.

-Rita: Eso es normal cariño, cuando conocí a tu padre me sentía así -toma la mano de su hija y la mira a los ojos- Ahora, dime realmente que sucede para que estés confundida por ese chico.

-Lynn: Bueno, es que al parecer el chico que me gusta… creo que esta saliendo con otra chica y eso me molesta, pero realmente no lo sé… -Baja la mirada y suspira- La chica en la que el esta fijado es mas bonita que yo y mas femenina, no creo que le agrade una chica tosca y ruda como yo.

-Rita: No digas eso corazón, eres realmente linda y una chica muy enérgica. Es probable que el chico solo este cegado por su apariencia -Abraza fuerte a su hija y luego toma a Lily- Demuéstrale que eres Lynn Loud, una chica enérgica, audaz y hermosa. Que no solo eres como las demás chicas, solo una cara bonita.

-Lynn: Gracias mama, ahora me siento mucho mejor -Sonríe y se levanta, ayuda a su madre a levantarse y entra junto a ella a la casa-

Para la sorpresa de la matriarca Loud, la casa estaba un poco silenciosa si no era porque su esposo estaba en la cocina preparando la cena. Se preguntaba donde estaban sus hijas y por qué aquella situación tan extraña y peculiar.

-Rita: Lynn, ¿Sabes porque la casa está tan callada? -Con cierto tono de preocupación se dirigió a su hija deportista- ¿Tus demás hermanas llegaron a casa?

-Lynn: S-si llegamos a casa, cuando papa fue a buscarnos… -Se sentía algo tensa, sabia perfectamente que no podía decir nada de lo que había ocurrido momentos antes- todas tuvimos un día muy agotador en la escuela, eso es todo.

-Rita: ¿Seguro cariño? -presentía que su hija mentía con aquello ultimo-

-Lynn: Si, además no queremos molestar a Lincoln con nuestro ruido así que fue un acuerdo que hicimos todas.

-Rita: Esta bien cariño, me alegro que sean consideradas con su hermano -La matriarca Loud, se sintió un poco más relajada al escuchar esa respuesta, no quiso ahondar más en el tema, pero seguía presintiendo que sus hijas le ocultaban algo, por ahora decidido que lo resolvería luego. Estaba agotada por su día en el trabajo y el concurso de Lola, aprovecharía ese momento para relajarse un poco y disfrutar de esa inusual quietud.

Mientras tanto Lola con aquella inquietud de saber que rayo sucedía se dirigió buscando a sus hermanas, en especial a Lana ya que era más fácil sacarle información a su gemela.

Mientras se dirigía a su cuarto en busca de Lana, Lola se percató que la puerta de la habitación de Luna y Luan, se encontraba abierta. Decidió echar un vistazo, quizás encontraría a sus hermanas reunidas en el cuarto, hablando de algún secreto que a ella no le convenía saber, aunque era extraño que dejaran la puerta abierta.

-Lola: ¿Chicas, acaso están hablando de algún secreto sin mí? -Se presento en la entrada de la puerta fingiendo estar enfadada, aunque en realidad estaba expectante de saber que sucedía. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que Luna estaba abrazando y consolando a una Luan que se encontraba realmente asustada.

-Luna: Baja la voz Lola, n-no queremos llamar la atención de Lori. -Abraza mas a Luan y acaricia su cabeza tratando de consolarla.

-Lola: ¿Exactamente qué sucedió? -se acerca sus hermanas y observa con detenimiento a Luan- ¿Qué le hizo Lori a Luan?

-Luna: N-no lo sé, pero debió ser algo grave para dejarla así. -Se siente mal por haber dejado a su hermana sola, quizás si ella se hubiera quedado junto a ella de alguna manera pudiera haber defendido a su hermana y compañera de habitación.

-Luan: Y-ya podríamos olvidar esto, s-solo quiero estar en silencio sí. -Se notaba por mucho que de verdad estaba afectada, en su mente solo pensaba lo que ocurría con Leni y Lincoln, de igual manera le afectaba aquella amenaza de Lori hacia su persona.

Lola seguía intrigada, pero sabía que no conseguirá más información de parte de ellas, pero tenía un indicio "Lori" ella tenia algo que ver, pero sabia las consecuencias de adentrarse en temas o situaciones que tuvieran que ver con la mayor de sus hermanas aun así tomaría el riesgo pues aquello era una noticia jugosa y muy atrayente, imposible de dejar pasar.

Antes de volver a seguir insistiendo un poco mas a sus hermanas para obtener mas información, escucho la voz de su padre.

-Sr Lynn: ¡Es Hora de comer! ¡Hijas!

-Lori: ¡Ya vamos papa! -Lori había respondido desde la puerta de su habitación!

En ese momento, Luan se tensó y empezó a sentirse mal. Pero para guardar un poco las apariencias, empezó a tomar bocanadas de aire y a tratar de relajarse.

-Luan: V-vamos chicas -Su voz y su actitud seguía siendo seria-

-Luna: ¿Segura quieres bajar hermana? -Estaba preocupada realmente por su hermana, que le habría hecho Lori para que la comediante de la familia estuviera tan seria y asustada-

-Lola: Luan, dime qué sucedió con Lori y quiero saberlo ahora o le diré a nuestros padres que Lori las amenazo. -Decidida y pensando que eso podría funcionar para tener algunas respuestas se miró fijamente a Luan.

-Luan: No sucedió nada, así que deja meter tus narices en lo que no te importa -Estaba ya cansada, solo quería estar tranquila y pasar el mal rato, que Lola las amenazara también y de hecho empeorara las cosas la hacían enfurecer.

-Luna: Oye Luan de verdad debes calmarte un poco, se que eso que dijo Lola fue algo molesto, pero no debiste reaccionar así. -estaba sorprendida de ver esa actitud de su hermana-

-Lola: ¡Que me dijiste! ¡Le diré de todos modos a papa y a mama que Lori las amenazo y no quieren decir nada! -Si estaba muy molesta, no era la respuesta que esperaba y mucho menos de Luan, que le dijera eso realmente no lo toleraba. Era mas por cuestiones de orgullo-

-Luan: Por una sola vez podrías dejar de ser una enana mocosa y berrinchuda, así que deja de meterte en lo que no te importa – Luan simplemente paso de estar asustada a molesta, ya no soportaba que su hermanita tratara de seguir presionando. Simplemente quería estar en paz y ocuparse de pensar en como diablos Lori pudo saber de esas cintas-

-Luna: Ya, calma las dos mejor vamos a cenar… Se nos hará tarde y papa se enfurecerá también con nosotras -Tratando de desviar el tema observo con seriedad a Lola, quizás para que en verdad dejara de molestar-

-Lola: Esta bien, pero no estaré satisfecha hasta saber que rayos sucedió y porque tanto secretismo -Salió del cuarto enojada, no pensaba que Luan le hablara así o que alguna de sus hermanas se lo dijera alguna vez.

Lynn se dirigía a la planta alta a buscar a Lincoln cuando miro a Lola bajar enfurecida, la observo un momento y luego se aparto de su camino. Algo hizo enojar a la princesa, Luego averiguaría porque, por ahora su objetivo era Lincoln.

Cuando por fin llego a el pasillo y se dirigía al cuarto de Lincoln, noto que alguien había entrado antes que ella. Apresuro su paso y se acerco lentamente a la puerta, para escuchar o fijarse quien estaba adentro.

-Lucy: Lincoln, quiero obtener respuestas. ¿Porque Leni estaba acá y que fue esa conversación con Lori?

-Lincoln: C-cual conversación -Su voz se escuchaba nerviosa-

-Lucy: No te hagas el tonto hermano, que oscuros actos has hecho con nuestra hermana mayor.

Lynn entra rápidamente al cuarto y mira a ambos, estaba molesta. Miro un momento a Lucy y luego le dedico una mirada fría y furiosa a Lincoln.

-Lynn: D-dime Lincoln a que se refería Lori sobre esos "Juegos" que tienes con Leni, realmente que tienes tu con ella. -Lynn no lo había analizado bien, hasta que escucho a Lucy hablar con Lincoln, que ocultaba el con su hermana mayor.

-Lincoln: No pasa nada entre nosotros, solo que ahora… Somos mas cercanos, solo eso. -Lincoln trataba en verdad de no tocar ese tema, pues debía pensar en que es lo que realmente le diría a Lori mas tarde.

-Lucy: Lincoln de verdad no, nos sigas mintiendo -Ella en verdad sentía curiosidad de que era lo que se estaba consumando entre Lincoln y Leni, realmente era algo oscuro y más allá de lo moralmente ¿aceptable?

-Lynn: Dinos la verdad Lincoln, ¡¿que tienes con Leni?! – Estaba molesta, pero más allá de eso le preocupaba de perder la oportunidad de tener algo con Lincoln. Ya no podía ocultarlo más, sentía una atracción por Lincoln desde hacía mucho-

-Lincoln: ¡Les digo la verdad! ¡No sucede nada entre Leni y yo! -Molesto trato de levantarse de la cama y caminar hasta afuera, obviamente con el yeso en su pierna le costaba un poco- Papa nos llama…

-Lynn: No iras a ningún lado hasta que nos digas la verdad -Lo toma fuerte de la mano y lo mira desafiante-

-Lincoln: Quieres saber la verdad, pues si el único juego que tengo con ella es ¡nada! -Se suelta bruscamente del agarre de Lynn y mira a Lucy para que siga callada-

-Lynn: ¡Entonces a que se refería Lori!

-Lincoln: Ese no es tu problema Lynn…

A Lynn le dolieron esas palabras, mas que si le hubieran dando una tacleada fuerte en alguno de sus partidos de fútbol americano. Obviamente confirmaba algo, Lincoln ocultaba algo que lo involucraba con Leni y el hecho de Lori tuviera un altercado fuerte con ellos dos, significaba que había descubierto algo que no quería que nadie mas supiese.

-Lucy: Lynn, s-será mejor que vayamos a cenar -Suspiro-

-Lynn: s-si tienes razón, será mejor que bajemos. -Desganada y triste, acompaño a Lucy a bajar a al comedor, pasando al lado de Lincoln quien notablemente se encontraba frustrado y molesto aún.

-Lincoln: ¡Estúpido Yeso! ¡Estúpido Chandler! -Realmente le costaba un poco caminar así, estaba enojado y frustrado. Para Lincoln ese día fue agotador emocionalmente y frustrante por no poder defender a Leni, quizás podría saldar esa deuda estando frente a Lori y expresando lo que realmente sentía por Leni.

-Lynn: L-Lincoln, ¿quieres que te ayudemos? -Se notaba aun lo triste en ella y lo sumisa en su propuesta-

-Lucy: Sera mejor que aceptes la ayuda Lincoln -se coloca al otro lado de su hermano.

-Lincoln: De acuerdo, pero que no quiero que digan ni una sola palabra -Se veía obligado a tomar esa ayuda, ya que el bajar las escaleras se le haría algo difícil de hacer y con el riesgo de caerse y empeorar su situación aún más.

Ambas hermanas ayudaron a Lincoln a bajar y dirigirse a al respectivo comer de su casa, la mayoría de sus hermanas ya se encontraban sentadas en la mesa con la obvia excepción de Lisa, Lori y Leni. Los ánimos estaban aquella mesa estaban pesados, por un lado, Lola estaba enojada, Luan y Luna se encontraban cayadas. Lana por su parte jugaba un poco con Lili.

Rita observaba bien la situación, algo les sucedía a sus hijas y tendría que averiguarlo luego de la cena que había preparado su esposo.

* * *

 **Gracias por seguir apoyándome y cumpliendo mi palabra de estar activo con mis fanfic, aquí este nuevo cap. La verdad tengo mis dudas del como desarrolle este cap, pero supongo que es algo que no podía evitar hacer (Me deje influenciar por ciertas cosas que pasan alrededor)**

 **Ahora algo al que no estoy tan acostumbrado a hacer en este fanfic xD es a responder algunos Reviews. (Obvio que los leo y me alegra cuando veo algún comentario)**

 **-J0nas Nagera:** Lincoln por ahora aun no analizado bien las indirectas por así decirlo de Lynn, ya que por ahora su objetivo es confrontar de la mejor manera a Lori. De hecho, Lana si se salvo de milagro, aunque en mi cabeza imaginaba hacer la escena de Soraya gritando a la lisiada xD pero no lo vi coherente jajaja. Gracias por el apoyo amigo y, por cierto, estos días estuve rondando tus fanfic. xD eres grande

 **-Accelsora12:** Gracias por el apoyo y si continuare esta historia y otra que estoy desarrollando (-Copos de Nieve)- así que :v me mantendré activo durante un rato.

 **Julex93 :'v se te extraña {/3**

 **Bueno eso fueron todos jejeje, Los quiero y los leo para la próxima!**


	14. Capitulo14 Una charla y una cena animada

**Capítulo 14: Una charla y una cena animada.**

* * *

Luego de que Lynn y Lucy ayudaran a Lincoln a sentarte en la mesa del comedor junto a al resto de la familia, ambas hermanas tomaron sus asientos. El ambiente era tenso, no se intercambiaban palabras o si quiera miradas, para Rita esto era algo serio.

Cuando la matriarca Loud se disponía a hablar aparecieron sus 3 hijas faltantes, aunque algo en Leni y la actitud de Lori era un poco sospechosa debía suponer que algo sucedía por culpa o consecuencias de ellas. Por parte de Lisa había estado encerrada en el bunker del patio trasero haciendo sus acostumbrados experimentos, cosa que no llamo tanto la atención de sus hermanas o de su madre.

Una vez toda la familia Loud reunida en la mesa y esperando el delicioso platillo que les tenía preparado el Sr. Lynn, aun se mantenía ese ambiente tenso.

-Rita: Lincoln, ¿cómo te sientes? -Tratando de romper y amenizar un poco el ambiente trata de al menos saber cómo se encuentra su hijo- ¿Lori te cuido bien?

-Lincoln: S-si me ayudo y me cuido bien -Desvía la mirada un poco de su madre y mira un poco hacia Lori y un poco desafiante- cierto Lori…

-Lori: ¡CIERTO! Hoy Lincoln y yo nos divertimos mucho, conocimos cosas que no sabíamos del ¡OTRO! -apretando un poco los dientes al final y frunciendo un poco el ceño sin que su madre se diera cuenta-

-Rita: Me alegro mucho que se divirtieran y se conocieran un poco más… -Nota el intercambio de miradas y algunos gestos que se hacen sus hijos- ¿Y qué hay de ustedes chicas como le fue hoy?

Ninguna de las chicas quería hablar de aquel día, solo querían cenar rápido e irse a sus habitaciones, realmente aquella tarde le sentó mal a la mayoría de ellas.

-Lana: Hoy en el receso brinquitos y yo encontramos un banquete de insectos y comida que tiraron muy deliciosas. Cierto brinquitos -Sale su rana de su gorra y saluda a todos los presentes.

-Rita: Lana, que te de he dicho de comer cosas asquerosas del basurero y también de traer a las mascotas al a mesa.

-Lana: Lo siento mama, pero esa oportunidad no la podíamos desperdiciar.

-Rita: Esta bien, ¿pero prometes no volverlo hacer?

-Lana: Lo prometo mama -Sonríe y detrás de tu espalda dobla los dedos.

-Rita: A ti como te fue en tus clases Lynn, uno de los entrenadores me llamo para decirme que volviste a romper otro récord en la escuela -Sonríe a su hija tratando de animarla.

-Lynn: S-sí, hoy… -Un poco distraída y sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras mira de reojo a Lincoln- hoy… batí el récord de salgo con garrocha en gimnasia…

-Rita: M-me alegro mucho hija… -Su voz se hace un poco desanimada y mira a otra de sus hija- ¿Luan, que me dices de ti hoy se te ocurrió un nuevo chiste?

-Luan: ¿Eh? -Totalmente distraída- ¿dijiste algo mama?

-Rita: ¡¿OK ESTA BIEN, DIGANME QUE DIABLOS LES SUCEDE?! -ya molesta de la actitud de sus hijas e hijo mira a todos con el ceño fruncido y se levanta de su asiento- ¿Por qué todos están actuando tan extraño y están tan desanimados?

-Lynn: Quizás deberías preguntárselo a Lori o a Lincoln y Leni... -Con un tono molesto y desafiante, mira a Lori y a Lincoln, pero aún más contra Leni.

-Lola: Si, algo están Ocultado ellos dos -Mira a Lincoln con rabia.

-Lincoln: ¡No oculto nada! ¡YA DEJEN DE MOLESTARME! -Molesto golpea un poco la mesa-

-Luan: S-será mejor no discutir esto chicos, por favor -un poco temerosa de lo que Lori puede hacer si se enoja.

-Luna: ¡Es cierto! ¡Quiero saber que le hizo Lori a Luan! Y porque Leni y Lincoln actúan tan raros.

-Lori: ¡YA SILENCIO, NO SUCEDE NADA ENTRE ELLOS DOS Y NO PASO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! -Mira con mucho enfado a todas sus hermanas en especial a Lynn por desafiarla en primer lugar-

-Leni: P-Por favor chicas no pelen… papa pronto traerá la cena…

-Lynn: ¡Cállate Leni! en primer lugar tu eres la culpable de todo esto…

-Lincoln: ¡Lynn! Que demonios te pasa porque te ensañas contra Leni, ella no le ha hecho mal a ¡nadie! -Mira enojado a Lynn.

-Rita: ¡YA BASTA! -La matriarca Loud alzando su voz y silenciando aquella discusión de hermanos los mira fijamente- ¿Que quieren decir conque Lincoln y Leni actúan raro? ¿Lori que les hiciste a tus hermanas?

-Lucy: Lincoln y Leni, al parecer se sienten atraídos por un amor prohibido y oscuro, que rompe todas las barreras y tabúes de nuestra sociedad -Suspiro-

-Rita: ¿Espera que? -Mira con enojo a Lucy- Lucy como puedes decir eso de tus hermanos, te dije que tenías prohibido leer esos libros sobre esas cosas extrañas. Luego hablaremos de eso con tu padre. ¿Lincoln que puedes aclararme tu?

-Lincoln: Que no pasa absolutamente nada, solo que Leni y yo pasamos un buen rato como hermanos y ahora nos entendemos mejor y nos queremos un poco más, solo como hermanos no es nada raro o perturbador como lo dijo Lucy.

-Leni: Es cierto mama, Lincoln y yo solamente nos divertimos y compartimos un poco de momentos juntos mientras lo ayudaba a recuperarse. El casi siempre esta ocupado con las demás chicas ayudándolas y pues este era el momento de estar junto a mi hermanito. ¿Eso esta mal? -Leni poco a poco le empezaban a brotar algunas lágrimas.

-Rita: Ahora quiero escuchar algo de ti Lori, que le hiciste a tus hermanas para que te miren de esa manera.

-Lori: Solo hice mi papel como hermana mayor, corrigiéndolas. Tratando de protegerlas.

-Rita: ¿Protegerlas de qué?

-Lori: D-De… De que se hagan malas ideas sobre nuestro hermanito, además ellas malentienden todo, también quiero ayudar a Lincoln a que se mejore… -Trata de sonreír y mira a Lincoln con recelo.

-Rita: ¿Puedo creerte?

-Lola: No me puedo comer esa excusa mujer, ¡Dinos la verdad! -Mira a Lori desafiante-

-Rita: ¡Lola! ¡SILENCIO! -Mira con enojo a su pequeña princesa- Esta discusión solo es con Lori, Leni y Lincoln…

Justo en ese momento llega el Sr. Lynn con su famoso pastel de carne, Lori, Leni y Lincoln sintieron un poco de alivio porque sabrían que ya esa discusión quedaría para más tarde.

-Rita: Por ahora lo dejaremos así.

-Sr. Lynn: Sucedió algo cariño, los escuche muy agitados desde la cocina.

-Rita: No sucedió nada amor, solo una pequeña discusión con los chicos.

-Sr. Lynn: Ya veo, pero ahora ¡¿Quién esta preparado para mi pastel de Carne?! -Coloca en pastel de carne en medio de la mesa y sonríe orgulloso de su platillo.

-Lana: Ya tenía hambre papa -Ruje su estómago.

Luego de aquella cena y de lavar los trastes la familia Loud se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Obviamente aquella discusión e interrogatorio de su madre continuaría mañana, por ahora solo falta un asunto pendiente y ese era la reunión que tendrían Lori, Leni y Lincoln.

Las horas pasaron hasta hacerse media noche, se aseguraron de que todas las chicas estuviesen dormidas y así poder tener una charla sin interrupciones de ninguna índole

Era el momento, esta vez los planes de hacer la reunión en el cuarto de Lori y Leni habían cambiado. Todo se llevaría acabo en el cuarto de Lincoln, principalmente por su pie enyesado. Se aseguraron de que realmente nadie estuviese despierto.

Leni fue la primera en llegar a la habitación, y sentarse al lado Lincoln quien tomo rápidamente su mano y ella se arre costo un poco sobre su hombro de forma tierna y suave sin apoyar todo su peso en su hermanito. Por un momento estaban contentos y a gusto.

Posteriormente llego Lori, su momento de felicidad llego rápido a su fin… solo por ese instante.

Lori se aseguro muy bien que ninguna de las hermanas Loud estuviera despierta y se aseguro esta vez de revisar y tapar el conducto de aire que daba al cuarto de Lincoln, solo por si alguna pequeña curiosa decidiera hacer una visita nocturna a aquella reunión.

Luego de todos los preparativos, Lori paso el seguro a la puerta de la habitación, miro fijamente a ambos y el hecho que tenían sus manos entrelazadas, le dio un poco de molestia.

Se mantuvo un silencio incomodo y tenso, tanto para Lori, como para ambos hermanos que estaban enamorados. Lori suspiro levemente y preparaba su garganta para hablar.

-Lori: ¿Lincoln, dime por qué? -Toma una bocanada de aire- ¿Por qué quieres estar con ella? acaso no te da asco… salir con tu propia hermana, que dirán los chicos de tu escuela, que diría Ronnie Anne o Clyde. ¿Ellos no te importan?

-Lincoln: S-si me importan y puedo hacer un plan para que lo entiendan. -Tomo con fuerza, pero sin lastimar la mano delicada de Leni- No quiero abandonar a Leni.

Lori definitivamente le molesto eso, pero trato de controlarse. Simplemente no entiende como su hermano no ve el error que esta cometiendo. Al menos ella creía que su hermano era sensato e inteligente, para darse cuenta de que una relación así no sirve.

-Lori: Leni, tu entiendes que esto esta mal, que dirán tus amigas del centro comercial o el de la secundaria, que sales con tu hermanito. Realmente te verán mal. -La mira seriamente.

-Leni: S-siempre hablan cosas a mis espaldas, las personas creen que soy tonta. No lo soy, solo tardo un poco en entender las cosas. -Se entristece- y con el tiempo, aprendí a ignorarlos, así que no me importa si dicen algo sobre que salgo con Lincoln.

Lori se enfada más, realmente no comprende como ambos pueden aceptar eso. Ella no podría y ni se imagina como podría salir con su hermano así tan normalmente, para ella seria ser retratada como fenómeno y anormal por las personas.

-Leni: No es como que, algo parecido a lo que tu y Bobby pueden tener. Claro que sé que está mal, pero no me importa. Mis sentimientos por Lincoln -Mira con determinación a Lori y abraza a Lincoln- jamás podrán cambiar, lo amo y se que el lo hace de igual manera. El siempre esta dispuesto a ayudarme sin esperar nada a cambio, el me valora y jamás diría cosas feas sobre mi o mi inteligencia.

-Lori: Pero Leni, él es tu hermano. Él no podría decirte esas cosas por el simple hecho que el no te vera como ellos, es como él, ve a todas las demás o acaso nosotros criticamos los gustos extraños y asquerosos de Lana o recriminamos el hecho de que Luna le atraigan otras chicas. -Señala a Lincoln- El simplemente lo hace porque no puede decirnos nada de eso.

-Lincoln: No es cierto, realmente entiendo y respeto a Leni. Ustedes se la pasan criticándose entre si cuando ninguna de las otras las ve. Lola siempre habla a tus espaldas de tus gases olorosos o Lucy sobre lo molesta y creída que es Lola. Hasta Luan se molesta sobre lo machorra y toca que puede ser Luna con ella. -Mira a Lori enfadado- Yo realmente respeto a Leni, jamás le haría daño y la amo.

Lori simplemente perdió la paciencia con ellos, así que a ambos los abofeteó fuertemente. Luego trato de contenerse para no volver a pegarles.

-Lori: Literalmente ustedes dos son unos tontos, estúpidos e ingenuos. Realmente como diablos pueden pensar en que algo como su relación puede funcionar. -Cruza sus brazos y luego se frota los ojos tratando de entender y pasar el enfado- díganme ustedes dos, como rayos piensan guardar el secreto de papa y mama. Ya mama empieza a sospechar y las otras chicas también.

-Lincoln: Solo pasaremos desapercibidos ante ellos -Soba un poco su mejilla y consuela un poco a Leni.

-Lori: Lincoln, sabes que también le gustas a otra de nuestras hermanas -mira a Lincoln frustrada.

-Lincoln: ¿Cómo que le gusto a otra de nuestras hermanas? -Se queda un poco impactado, pero por lo sucedido hoy. Tiene una idea de quien podría ser-

-Lori: Si le gusta a otra de nuestras hermanas -Suspira pesado- Le gusta a Lynn, desde hace mucho ella se escapa a tu cuarto y duerme a tu lado sin que lo notes.

-Lincoln: Como podría hacer eso, me daría cuenta cuando lo hace -Un poco dudoso, pero con la actitud que noto de Lynn podría decirse que es una posibilidad de que Lori diga la verdad-

-Lori: Lo se porque ya la he descubierto varias veces hacerlo sin que ella se de cuenta. Sabes porque se lo permito, porque ella no representa ningún peligro y podre convencerla de dejarte fácilmente, con tiempo, pero poder hacerlo. -toma un respiro y mira a ambos un poco triste- Saben que debo cuidarlos como su hermana mayor, ustedes son 10 y debo protegerlos. Papa y mama están muy ocupados trabajando para mantenernos, así que mi responsabilidad es que ustedes vayan por el buen camino.

-Leni: pero Lori, lo has hecho bien… pero podrías dejarnos cometer nuestros errores -mira a Lincoln- como que, Lincoln y yo podemos arriesgarnos esta vez. Nosotros estamos preparados para poder afrontar esto juntos ¿no lo crees?

-Lori: ¿no los podre hacer cambiar de opinión?

-Lincoln: No creo que puedas. Realmente amo a Leni y no quiero cambiarla por nadie y lucharía por ella si eso significa que me muelas a golpes.

-Leni: tampoco pienso dejar a Linky -Mira con seguridad y abraza fuertemente a Lincoln, pero sin lastimarlo.

-Lori: De acuerdo chicos, como ustedes quieran. Realmente lo intente. Espero que ustedes puedan mantener este juego bobo. -Suspirar y los mira indiferente- no los ayudare con esto y no esperen que los apoye en un futuro si esto perdura.

Luego de aquello, Lori sale del cuarto de Lincoln y antes de irse, mira a Leni

-Lori: Te daré 5 minutos con él, luego quiero que regreses inmediatamente a nuestro cuarto, ¿de acuerdo?

-Leni: D-de acuerdo – Traga un poco de saliva, por la seriedad con que se dirigió Lori hacia ella.

Luego de aquello, Lori cerro la puerta y se dirigió a su cuarto. Ambos jóvenes se quedaron solos en el cuarto, podrían haberse relajado o simplemente celebrado aquella victoria, pero se quedaron callados y empezaron a llorar.

Se consolaban mutuamente, pasaron un calvario para poder estar juntos y llorar para ellos era merecido. Si sufrieron y la peor parte la llevo Leni, ahora para ellos ambos tenían que dar lo mejor para que sus lesiones mejorasen. Sería una recuperación amorosa entre ellos dos.

Mientras tanto, ambos enamorados lloraban y se consolaban. Una jovencita deportista escucho todo desde el ducto de ventilación y lloraba para si misma sin consuelo. Estaba destruida y esta vez era peor que una derrota en uno de sus juegos para una clasificatoria.

* * *

 **Bueno mis chicos, este episodio es largo y las razones siguientes son:**

 **-Lo primero: La demora, lo siento por tardar. Me concentre en darle contenido a los otros fanfic que estaba desarrollando. En especial me había emocionado escribiendo "copito de nieve" y aún más en "Me perdonas".**

 **-Lo segundo: Usualmente, mi creatividad se limita un poco y cuando tengo explosiones artísticas… pasa una de dos cosas o escribo o dibujo… en lo segundo me destaco un poco más… me encanta dibujar así que gasto esas explosiones artísticas dibujando cualquier cosa… así que perdonen jeje**

 **-Lo tercero: es que, ahora se me daño mi dispositivo móvil. El que usaba para conectarme a internet. Así que estaré inactivo un tiempo o hasta que logre repararlo. El costo de repararlo es 15$ cosa que es un poquito cara acá en Venezuela y trato de hacer lo mejor posible de obtener la plata. Aunque no es seguro que funcione la reparación y deba comprar otro y eso implica mas dinero en total unos 60$ por un dispositivo nuevo.**

 **Con esto quiero decirles que estaré inactivo no por hiatos, si no por problemas relacionados a lo técnico. Realmente me duele dejar de publicar y se que a los que le gusta este fanfic les dolerá un poco.**

 **Bueno eso es todo lo que les quería decir. Los quiero uwur su apoyo me genera felicidad ante tanta wea de aca.**


End file.
